Together Forever At Last
by Leah1968
Summary: This story follows Joey and Caitlin , starting a year after season 7 when they both return to Toronto to live and continues with their lives thereafter. Joey's daughter is now a teenager and a student at Degrassi. Thie one is for all the Jaitlin fans.
1. Chapter 1

-1Degrassi Fanfic Joey and Caitlin Reunion, set in the present day.

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters. This is purely fan fiction for other fans of the show.

Forever and Always

Caitlin and Joey both return to Toronto to live.

--

Caitlin was still worrying about Ellie Nash. They had become such good friends over the years, until Caitlin had ruined it all, by making out with Ellie's boyfriend after a few drinks too many last year. Caitlin hadn't even known Jesse was Ellie's boyfriend until afterwards. Another friendship ruined, she seemed to be good at that, ruining friendships, breaking relationships.

And what had been the point of it all anyway? A drunken kiss with a college guy well over a decade younger than her. But maybe that was why she had done it, because she knew he wouldn't want to take it any further afterwards. After all, She, Caitlin Ryan had vowed never to get involved in a serious relationship ever again. She had been with plenty of the wrong guys and even the right guy, Joey Jeremiah on and off for years and even that hadn't worked out. When it didn't work out with the love of your life, what was the point in trying with anyone else?

Caitlin had apologised to Jesse, who barely seemed to remember the incident the next day, but Ellie she had apologised to time and time again. She and Ellie were friends again now, but their friendship would never be what it once was. These days Ellie rarely called Caitlin for advice.

Caitlin had just moved back to Toronto permanently. She had lived in LA the past few years after reviving her show _Ryan__'__s Planet_, but the truth was really she could base herself anywhere in the world. Her show meant she spent most of her time travelling to some of the poorest countries in the world , as well as some of the richest, in showing how the planet was being destroyed. She had rarely been in LA so she had decided to go back home to Toronto. And it was perfect timing because she wouldn't be jetting off anywhere for the next few months. The current series filming had just finished and she was taking a break. Well if you could count giving a series of guest lectures at her old school Degrassi and continuing work on your autobiography a break.

The truth was she had never really taken a real break. Even when she took a few days away here or there she always ended up taking some work with her.

Caitlin's Mum was once again away, on yet another cruise with her new boyfriend. Now her Mum had retired she seemed to spend most of her time on holiday. Still at least it meant Caitlin had somewhere to stay until she got round to buying herself a new apartment here in Toronto. She didn't want to stay in a hotel, she lived out of hotels half the time anyway.

Caitlin had only been back in Toronto for two weeks and still hadn't had the chance to go house hunting. Work, work, work, that was the story of her life. But she also knew she would go mad without her work, she would be in despair if she had nothing to occupy her mind. She was after all the Degrassi schools star alumni, even though it was her old friend Archie 'Snake' Simpson who had spent the majority of his teenage and adult life there.

Caitlin's old bedroom was now used as an exercise room by her Mum, so Caitlin was sleeping in her Mum's bedroom, though often she went in to her old bedroom to workout using her mums treadmill and rowing machine and the memories came flooding back, the happy and the sad.

On the now disused dressing table was still an old framed photo. It had been there years. It was of her and Joey at the last high school dance they went to together before they had to close the old high school building. They had only just got back together and they looked so happy. Later on though, after the summer he cheated on her before she went to university, she had decided to keep it as a reminder of what a scumbag he was. After all, she had never known hurt like she had experienced that summer. Then after they had met again a year later at their old high school friends Simon and Alexa's wedding, they had made their peace and she had decided to keep the photo to remind her of all the good times she had had in school.

Now was the first time she had really looked at the picture in a long time. When she had been back together with Joey a few years ago, she hadn't even thought about this photo. She wasn't even sure why she was staring at it now and getting misty eyed.

--

'Angie, you are going to love Degrassi school.'

'Bye Dad, see you tonight.'

Joey watched his now teenaged daughter walk through the doors of the school building, then drove off to work. He was glad he had never sold the car dealership when he moved and had been able to take on a manager to run the place. Deep down he had always known he would come back home to Toronto sooner rather than later.

Joey and Diane had moved to Calgary and got married three years ago. The marriage hadn't lasted long and they had been divorced for over a year now. What a mistake the whole thing with Diane had been. He had loved her, or rather tried to love her, but he certainly had never been in love with her and that was the problem.

A few months back Joey had wondered what the hell he and Angie were still doing in Calgary and decided to move himself and Angie back home to Toronto almost in time for the new school year. She would only start Degrassi a week later than the rest of the grade sevens. He had always hoped she would go to Degrassi.

Sometimes Joey joked about his poor record love life, once widowed, once divorced and two failed engagements to the same woman, Caitlin Ryan. Caitlin had been the love of his life and even that hadn't worked out in their teens or as adults. Though he was the first to admit that when they were teenagers it was his fault for cheating on her. That had remained the biggest regret of his life, that and letting Caitlin go a second time. He should have fought for her to stay. After all when they had got back together, it had been great most of the time, but a few arguments, mostly involving his stepson Craig and his bi-polar illness and it had all gone wrong again.

He hadn't wanted Caitlin to go of course, he had been absolutely devastated at her leaving, but at the time he just hadn't been able to find the right words to tell her. Therefore he had just watched her go and picked up the pieces by going on the rebound with poor Diane. No wonder that marriage had ended in divorce.

For the first time in his life Joey had now vowed to stay away from women and relationships for a while and just concentrate on his work and bringing up Angie. One advantage was he was working so much the business was thriving. The car dealership was doing better than it ever had. Soon he would be able to buy a new house for him and Angie in Toronto and they could move out of the small two bed roomed apartment he was renting for them.

The past couple of nights Joey had spent showing Angie all his old Degrassi yearbooks. The only downfall was she didn't have a good word to say about Caitlin Ryan. She had never forgiven Caitlin for leaving them. Joey had tried to explain it all to Angie at the time, but how did you explain to a child, something you still didn't quite understand yourself.

But what Angie didn't know and neither did anyone else was that he still kept an old photo of him and Caitlin together from their Degrassi days. Taken at the last high school dance they went to together in the old building. The photo wasn't far off twenty years old, but it was a picture so full of hope, promise and happiness and it was a reminder of days gone by.

Joey now kept the photo under lock and key in his desk drawer and only took it out to look at when no one else was around.

--

Today was the first in the series of the guest lectures Caitlin had been invited to give at Degrassi. She was doing one a week and was starting today with a grade seven class. Today she was going to talk to them about being responsible for the environment in which you live and the consequences that happen when people don't treat it with the respect they should.

Caitlin was just about to begin her talk when the school secretary brought a new student to the class Angela Jeremiah. She didn't have time to think about why Angie who as far as she was aware should be attending school somewhere in Calgary was suddenly a pupil at Degrassi. And how she had grown since Caitlin had last seen her.

'Angie why don't you take a seat just here for now', Caitlin pointed to an empty desk at the front of the classroom, but Angie just stood there.

'Angie, please sit down with the rest of the class', Mr Simpson instructed her.

And then suddenly Angie did move, trying to attack Caitlin, only Caitlin was too quick for her.

'That's it, this class is over for today, please all head for the library , quietly and remain there until its time for your next class. I'll be checking no one skipped. Angela Jeremiah, your coming with me to the principals office.

Afterwards Caitlin stood alone in the corridor, still in shock, trying not to sob. Did Angie really hate her that much? Not that she would be surprised if even Angie's Father now hated her just as much, after the way she had left them a few years back. In the end Joey, Joey had given her his blessing, but in her haste she hadn't really stopped to think how much those she left behind were hurting or how much she could hurt herself if she actually took the time to think about it.

Later on she was staring out of the window looking at the kids in the yard on their lunch breaks, when Snake as all his old friends still called him, caught up with her.

'I guess the kid was shocked. I very much doubt she expected to see me.'

'Even so, that's no way to behave, especially in your first day at a new school. The principal has given her a weeks detention and a ban on taking part in any extra curricular activities such as shows and trips for the rest of the school year. She is lucky you were so quick, if she had actually struck you, she could have ended up being expelled on her first day.'

'Poor kid, its all my fault the way she feels about me. Maybe I should go and explain the situation to the principal.'

'Take my advice Caitlin, leave it. She has to learn you can't do things like that, whatever the circumstances. Anyway , I managed to get hold of Joey at work, he is on his way to pick her up now.'

'Then I guess I had better make myself scarce and go home and get on with some work. We can reschedule this classes lecture.'

'Sure , I'll talk to the principal, but wait, don't you want to see Joey?'

'No, I don't want him lashing out at me too, for the way his daughter attacked me. I was shocked to even find her at school here.'

'Joey and Angie just moved back here from Calgary. He and Diane, his rebound from you, got divorced a year ago. Today isn't ideal I know, but do you not want to see Joey sometime? You know catch up?'

'No.'

'No,. But why not?'

'It hurts too much Snake, it always has and always will.'

Caitlin left the school in tears and then spent the entire afternoon and evening continuing work on her autobiography. She completed whole chapters on her work in some third world countries in the earlier years of _Ryan__'__s Planet_. She fell asleep on the sofa, laptop still on her lap. And when she woke in the morning, she decided to have a coffee and then get back to work straight away. She wasn't due to give another talk at Degrassi until the following week and that was with a tenth grade class. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more hiccups with her guest lecture series.

Her publishers wanted her autobiography out ready for the next series airing of _ Ryan__'__s Planet_ and she was well ahead of schedule. In fact the first draft was almost ready to give to her editor. She could even take a few days off if she wanted, but she had never taken days off, why start now? At the moment more than ever she had to keep busy. She certainly wasn't going to give in to those feelings of depression that she had begun to feel back in LA. Sometimes she cried at night, but didn't know why. But at least it was behind closed doors. Being a public icon meant you could never let yourself go in public.

This day she worked through until five o'clock in the afternoon. It was strange not seeing anyone all day, but all her friends were at work like her. Even her mobile phone had been silent all day, something that was very rare.

She hadn't eaten all day and was just thinking about ordering in some take-away food when the doorbell rang, some friend of her Mother's no doubt. Except when she opened the door, Joey was standing there with Angie.

'Snake told me you were here. After what happened at the school yesterday, I thought we had better drop by.'

'Come on in, provided your not going to try and attack me again', Caitlin nodded at Angie who then followed her Father in to the house.

'Would anyone like coffee, herbal tea, juice?'

'Coffee, thanks Caitlin.'

'Angie?'

'No thanks.'

When Caitlin brought the coffee's back in to the lounge the silence was awkward.

'Look , I told Snake, I mean Mr Simpson, that I am willing to forget the whole incident, provided it doesn't happen again.'

'I'm sure it won't , but Angie and I have talked and she wants to apologise to you properly.'

'Is this true Angie?'

'Yes Caitlin, I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it, no matter how much I hate you.'

'Angie.'

'It's okay Joey, let her speak. Why do you hate me so much Angie?'

'Because you left us, you made my dad cry.'

'Angie , sometimes adults make each other cry. You don't stop feeling when you grow up.'

'But dad cried for weeks after you left. And that's why I hate you so much. I would never hurt someone like that, leave someone that loved me so much.'

'Angie, your barely thirteen, you can't begin to understand the complications of adult relationships.'

'Your Dad's right Angie. And believe it or not, even though it was me that left, I cried too , a lot. Sometimes , things just don't work out. Your going to find out all about that when you start dating guys.'

'She's far too young for that.'

'She's not that much younger than when you and I first went out.'

'I don't even want to think about it, knowing what I was like in school.'

'My Mum always liked you, but don't worry Angie, Dad's always hate their daughters boyfriends.'

For the first time , Angie even managed a smile.

'Angie , do you still hat Caitlin?'

'Yes, but not as much as I did. I just wish I understood it more.'

_So do I_, Caitlin and Joey both thought silently to themselves.

'Well if you can stand to eat with someone you hate, I was just thinking about ordering some Chinese food when you arrived.'

'I've got orchestra practice.'

'I'll drop Angie off and then come back here if you like.'

'Sure, I could do with some company for dinner.'

The take-away arrived just as Joey got back.

'Well, if that wasn't good timing. I can't believe how Angie has grown.'

'I know, she is a true teenager now. I could also say time flies when your having fun, but it wasn't all fun.'

'That's the difference when you grow up, you learn life can't always be fun.'

'It feels strange being back here with you, especially in you Mum's house.'

'She is never here anyway and I just not had time to look for anywhere new to buy yet.'

'Some things never change, you never have time to do anything.'

'No, but a lot does. Diane and I got divorced. Take my advice, never marry anyone on the rebound.'

'Trust me, its never going to happen. How are things going at the car yard anyway?'

'Thriving, business is booming.'

'That's good, I'm pleased.'

'I know I don't need to ask how your show is doing, but what are you doing while your not filiming? I mean apart from getting attacked by the kids at Degrassi?'

'Writing my autobiography, the first draft is almost finished. I worked on it all night last night, fell asleep on the sofa. I been working on it most of today too.'

'I hope the old Degrassi gang get a mention.'

'Of course, though I have decided to keep my private life private.'

'How come?'

'Because its about how I started out to the present. I don't want to bare my soul to the world like that.'

'I don't blame you. You could probably write half the book on you and I alone.'

'Precisely. So was it true what Angie said about you being really upset after I left?'

'Of course Caitlin. I was devastated. I didn't want you to go. But after all we said, how could I have asked you to stay?'

'That was my fault. I was never very good at sticking around and facing the music. How is Craig anyway?'

'He was fine when I last spoke to him, enjoying living the rock and roll lifestyle.'

'I'm sorry I argued with you all the time about him. I mean, what do I know about bringing up kids? Absolutely nothing.'

'To be honest, I didn't really know anything about bringing up an almost grown teenager at the time and him having bi-polar just made it even harder. I'm glad I saw it through though. I could never have deserted him and left him to fend for himself.'

'I know that Joey.'

'Times getting on. I had better go and pick Angie up. It's been good to talk, clear the air.'

'It has, maybe I'll see you around soon.'

'I'm sure you will. Thanks' for dinner. Bye.'

'Bye.'

That had been the strangest goodbye ever. Caitlin hadn't known what to do and neither had Joey, Kissing was out of the question, not even a peck on the cheek. She didn't even dare attempt to hug him and shaking hands would have been far too formal. So in the end she had just shut the door behind him as they said their goodbye's.

The trouble was, now Joey had gone the house felt so quiet. She could talk to Joey all night, as they so often had. But now there was no one to talk to and she felt lonely like she never had before. It was nights like this she felt mild depression kicking in and she really had to fight it.

--

'Dad, I wish you hated Caitlin too.'

'You should never hate anyone Angie. And I could never hate Caitlin. I love Caitlin, but I think you already know that. I've loved her for more than twenty years. I miss her so much.'

'I just don't understand grown-ups.'

'Neither do grown-ups sometimes, didn't Caitlin and I say exactly the same thing to you before?'

'Yes. Anyway Dad, Kerry from the orchestra wants me to go to her sleepover on Friday night. Her Mum is going to call you with the arrangements. Please can I go.'

'Sure you can. Your not grounded anymore. You've done the decent thing and apologised to Caitlin.'

'Thanks Dad.'

Once Angie had gone to bed, Joey switched on a late night TV show, but he couldn't concentrate, not after seeing Caitlin again. I t had hurt so much being sat there with her, but not actually being with her, knowing he was coming home here without her.

Joey fell asleep eventually when he went to bed as the next thing he knew the alarm was going off. It was time for the usual routine of waking Angie up. His daughter was a deep sleeper and hated getting out of bed in the mornings, though she was always fine once she was out of bed.

'Now you make sure you behave yourself today. I don't want anymore phone calls from the school like the one I received from Mr Simpson ever again okay.'

'Okay.'

After Joey dropped Angie off at school and got to the car yard, he found his Mum there waiting for him.

'Need a new car Mum?'

'No, the last one you got me works just fine. I came to ask if it was true about Angie getting in to trouble at school?'

'Yes it is, but its been sorted. And how did you find out anyway?'

'From my friend Carol. Her granddaughter is in the seventh grade and in Angie's class at Degrassi.'

'So you know who it was she tried to attack and why?'

'No, I only saw Carol briefly , she was in a hurry. '

'It wasn't another girl, it was Caitlin. It's a long story and I don't want to go over it all again.'

'Caitlin? Is she back home here in Toronto as well then?'

'Yes, she is making her base back here now.'

'Oh Joey. When are the two of you finally going to come to your senses and finally marry each other?'

'Don't Mum. We tried to be together remember, it just didn't work out.'

'Only because you let her run off. I don't like seeing you lonely Joey.'

'Mum, I'm fine. Just leave it okay.'

'Suit yourself. I guess I had better go anyway and get on with making the arrangements for your Father's retirement party. It's only a couple of months away now you know. You will come won't you.'

'Try keeping me away.'

'And bring Caitlin, I know he would like to see her again.'

'But Mum, Caitlin and I……….', it was too late, she was already halfway down the road.

--

Caitlin hadn't slept most of the night. It was impossible to keep Joey from her thoughts. And now, she knew she wouldn't be getting much work done today. She didn't even feel like getting out of bed, let alone doing any work. She would force herself though, she would get up , get dressed and go and buy herself a double expresso from the coffee shop on the corner to wake her up.

After she got her coffee, she decided to take a walk. She still needed to buy herself a new apartment of course, maybe she would see something she liked along the way, though she found herself going in completely the opposite direction from the beach, where she had always wanted to live.

Caitlin was getting plenty of fresh air, but her mind certainly wasn't clearing. She was a hypocrite. She had told Ellie, nothing mattered but your career. But this was the twenty-first century, you were supposed to be able to have a career and personal happiness. Thank god she had decided to keep her personal life out of her autobiography.'

'Caitlin?', she was walking through Riverdale park when she came face to face with Joey's mum.

'Hello. How are you?'

'I'm good. I heard you were back in town. Joey's Father is having a big retirement party soon and I would really like you to come. Jim is a big fan of yours.'

'Thanks. I'll see what I can do. So did you see the last series of my show?'

'Caitlin, Jim and I have never ever missed an episode of your show. Anyway, I must go, look forward to seeing you at the party.'

Somehow her walk took her back past Joey's car yard. Joey was outside putting some sales stickers on cars that had just been delivered today.

'Something tells me its not a car you want.'

'I was just passing by. I saw your Mum in the park earlier. She invited me to your Dad's retirement party.'

'The way she is planning it, its going to be the party to end all parties. She has already been planning it for months. Would you like a coffee?'

'I'd love one.'

Sitting down at Joey's desk, Caitlin spotted their old high school photograph under some papers.

'I don't believe it. I've still got a copy of that photo too, along with many others of Degrassi of course.'

'I was having a bit of a sort out', he wasn't going to admit he took it out everyday while no one else was around.

'Here's your coffee. Umm, Caitlin forgive me for asking, but I know what a busy woman you are. What are you doing wandering the streets at this time of day as if you have nothing to do?'

'I didn't feel like working today. And besides I'm almost done with the first draft of my book.'

'Didn't feel like working. That doesn't sound like the Caitlin Ryan I know. Caitlin Ryan does nothing but work.'

'Not anymore Joey. I can't do it anymore. I still believe in the causes, but I've had enough of all this jet setting around the world. It's become boring, boring and lonely. And I don't want to do it anymore', tears were spilling down her face now, she couldn't help it. This was what she knew deep down had been troubling her, ever since she left LA and now she had finally said it.

'Caitlin you don't have to do anything you don't want to. All because you do one thing for a while, it doesn't mean you've got to do it forever. And in your field , there must be so many other things you can do.'

'Like something where I even have time to go and buy myself an apartment instead of hanging out at my Mum's place you mean.'

'Your life has always been so rushed. I know. But Caitlin, I really do think you need to take time out. I don't like seeing you like this.'

'Because I'm Caitlin Ryan and I mustn't be seen losing it in public right?'

'Caitlin you don't have to pretend with me, you know that. And forget the general public, there is only you and me here. My assistant is out in the yard.'

'I don't know what to do anymore Joey. Sometimes I just feel numb', tears spilled down her cheeks again as she carried on letting out all the feelings that had built up over the past few months. And when Joey hugged her in to his arms, as he had countless times over the years, she just cried even more. She had forgotten what it was like to be close to someone that actually cared.

'Your allowed to have feelings of your own Caitlin. All your emotion doesn't have to be saved for the terrible things you see in the world, but you've forgotten that haven't you?'

All she could do in response was cling to him even more tightly.

'Caitlin you will get through this. You will be fine. You just need to learn to take time out for yourself and before you say it, make time. Promise me you will do that.'

'Okay, although I'm not sure I'll know how.'

'This is how your going to start. Your coming home with me today, away from all of your work. Angie's is at a sleepover at her friends from the junior orchestra, we could even go to the movies and watch something funny.'

'I've think I've had enough of films for a while, especially after all the work I did on _ Into Controversy_.'

'Okay, we can just relax and chill out.'

'How come you moved to Calgary anyway?'

'Diane had a new job offer and it seemed to be as good place as any to make a fresh start. The trouble was it wasn't home.'

'I know the feeling.'

'When I think of the past few years and how Angie's gone from being a little girl to a teenager its scary.'

'You never forget the people you leave behind. But you sometimes forget how people change, kids grow, or don't, or never even come in to being, as the case may be.'

'Are you talking about your work in third world countries again?'

'No. You see Joey, not long after I left for LA, something happened to me. We were doing a shoot on the beach one day about changing coastlines and suddenly I was in pain like I had never known. I just felt fainter and fainter and fainter and then I collapsed. The next thing I knew I woke up in hospital. That's when they told me I had had a bad miscarriage and lost a lot of blood. I didn't even know I had been pregnant Joey. All the stress before I left, I didn't give a single thought to the fact that I had missed a couple of periods. My body is so used to being out of sorts anyway, being in different time zones all the time.'

'Your telling me you went through all this alone?'

'Yes. There was no one else around I could talk to.'

'You should have called me. I'd have come straight out, you know that.'

'I did think about it, but I didn't think it would do either of us any good. I left the hospital after they gave me a clean bill of health and threw myself in to my work as usual. Looking back , it was probably a blessing in disguise. I had already proved I wasn't that much good at the parenting thing after all.'

'Don't be silly. Now I actually think you were good for Craig. You encouraged him to pursue his musical career . You didn't want to wrap him in cotton wool all the time like I did. But going through all that alone, it must have been hard, like getting two shocks in one go.'

'It was. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like, if it would have looked more like you or me.'

'Caitlin, don't torture yourself like this, come on lets go.'

When they left the car lot, he didn't think twice about putting his arm round her. He loved her, he was worried about her. He could deal with what she had just told him himself, later.

'Make yourself at home, I'm only renting it until like you I have time to look for somewhere new to buy. Now what take-away shall I order in for us tonight?'

'I'm not even hungry.'

'Tough Caitlin. You have to eat and look after yourself.'

'Well, I never thought I would hear you lecturing me', but she smiled at him.

'I'm looking out for you , not lecturing you',_ because I love you_, he said silently to himself as he joined her on the sofa and cuddled her to him.

'Joey, the last person that hugged me like they cared was you, just before I left for LA.'

'No wonder you feel like you do. Have you spoken to your Mum recently?'

'No, she is way too busy enjoying her retirement.'

'I'm sure she wouldn't like seeing you like this either.'

As he hugged her closer she let the tears fall again. All he could do was hold her until she had cried herself to sleep. He knew all about that, he had done plenty of that in his time. He forgot all about ordering dinner as the evening wore on and eventually fell asleep himself still cuddling Caitlin as they were sprawled out on the sofa.

When they woke in the morning, they both joked about being too old to sleep an entire night on the sofa.

'I had better go and pick Angie up from her friends. Do you want to come along?'

'I don't think that's a good idea Joey.'

'Okay , but I don't want you going home to your work. I'm taking this', he picked up her mobile phone and switched it off 'And you can have it back Monday morning. You need a relaxing weekend and I want you here. I'll talk to Angie. See you in a bit.'

Last night Caitlin had told Joey things she hadn't been able to tell anyone, but he was the only person she had ever been able to talk to comfortably about anything and everything. With Joey, she could just be herself, she didn't have to keep up her public image act with him.

--

Joey knew the conversation he was about to have with his daughter was going to be slightly awkward.

'Angie, this weekend, Caitlin is going to be staying with us.'

'Are you getting back together then?'

_If only_, Joey thought to himself.

'No nothing like that Angie. Caitlin hasn't been feeling well recently. She has a very stressful working life and needs to be with friends, away from the stresses of work. Is that okay with you?'

'Sure.'

'And promise me, you won't be rude or nasty to Caitlin. She has been through so much on her own Angie, some of which she didn't even tell me about until last night. Please don't make it worse for her.'

'Okay Dad, I promise.'

'Come on then, lets go and pick up some Croissants to take Caitlin for breakfast and ourselves of course.'

'I have a lot of homework to do this weekend anyway, from the day of school I missed.'

'If you get it all done today, maybe tonight we could all go bowling.'

'Okay. I had such a good time at the sleepover. Can I have one soon?'

'Maybe after we have moved. This place is too small.'

Back at Joey's place Caitlin was making herself a coffee, having just watched an hour of Saturday morning kids television. It was nothing like she remembered kids television in the 80's, in fact it was all pure unadulterated rubbish.

'Hey there, your just on time, I just made the coffee.'

'Can I have one?, Angie asked her dad.

'Just the one okay and with lots of milk and sugar.'

'Coming right up',

They all went and sat in the lounge with their coffee and croissants.

'Dad said you weren't feeling too good. I know I don't like you, but I hope you feel better soon.'

'Thanks Angie.'

_And at least don__'__t like is an improvement on hate_, Caitlin thought to herself.

'So Caitlin are you up for going bowling tonight?'

'Why not? I don't think I've been bowling since high school and I never was any good at it then.'

'It's not competitive', Joey joked, 'We are just going to have some fun, you remember what fun is don't you?'

'I'm not so sure.'

'Well tonight you will be reminded.'

'Okay, I get the message.'

'Yes and your to do nothing but watch mind numbing TV or read trashy books for the rest of the day.'

'And I've got to spend the day doing my homework, so it looks like Dad has to do all the housework.'

'Oh yes, all the joys of adult life, washing, ironing , cleaning and no Caitlin Ryan, you are not helping me one little bit.'

Later thought how great trashy TV was for clearing your mind, because your thoughts soon drifted from whatever was on the screen. Joey brought her another coffee and one for himself.

'Well that's the last of the washing and ironing done, hooray for that.'

'Hooray, that's what I was thinking when that stupid talk show ended. Joey, I'm sorry for last night, letting everything out on you.'

'Caitlin, you don't have to apologise.'

'I know, but you have always ended up taking the brunt of it for years. You are such a good listener. You always were.'

'Thanks, I think. You know I'm always here for you don't you?'

Caitlin nodded . ' I know I can always count on you. I always feel so guilty though Joey. You let me down once, when we were barely more than kids and I've let you down ever since.'

'No you haven't Caitlin, don't be daft. You have to stop beating yourself up like this.'

'I guess its what happens when you don't have time to think that often. Joey, after I went to LA, I never started up any new relationships, it just didn't feel right. I admit, I did go on one date with a certain film director, but that was when I found out. I knew it could never work, dating anyone else.'

'At least you realised that before hurting anyone else, like I did.'

That night at the bowling alley, Caitlin had more fun in those two hours than she had known for years. She was even getting along with Angie, who won all the games and was better than Joey and Caitlin put together.

'Angie, you know the winner has to buy the cokes and burgers', Joey teased his daughter.

'Don't worry Angie, they are on me tonight, to thank you guys for such a great night. It was so nice to have some fun again.'

'Even if you and Dad are rubbish at bowling.'

They all laughed at the truth in that. It was after eleven when they got home and Angie went straight to be exhausted.

'Well Joey, it's been a lovely day, but I think I should go home now.'

'Tough. Your not going home until Monday morning. And tomorrow is going to be one of those lazy Sunday's you always heard about, but never had the chance to take.'

'I guess I can't argue with that. I'm tired, so I guess I better go and get settled on that sofa again.'

'I don't think so. I'm not letting you sleep alone tonight. After all we managed to sleep together last night without actually sleeping together. And trust me, my king size bed is far more comfortable than that sofa.'

'I guess I can't argue with that.'

'Come on then, lets go and get some sleep. Though if you want to talk , don't hesitate to wake me.'

When Caitlin woke in the middle of the night, it was with a jolt as she remembered where she was. Joey was asleep next to her. She leaned in to him, she needed to feel close to him right now. She still loved him so much. She had never fallen out of love with him. If only she could find the words to tell him.

'You okay?', he woke.

'I'm always okay when I'm with you Joey'.

'Good, sleep well.'

In the morning he let her sleep, she obviously needed it and then took her a late breakfast in bed after he and Angie had had theirs.

'Angie, don't get the wrong idea. You know I asked Caitlin to stay because she hadn't been feeling good and she needs company.'

'So do you Dad. And you know I have been thinking, it would be nice if you and Caitlin got back together. But only if she promised never ever to leave us ever again. I know being with her makes you happy Dad.'

'Thanks Angie. It's a nice idea, but I don't think its ever going to happen. Anyway, what would you like to do today?'

'Go up the CN tower.'

'What the hell for?'

'I'm doing my project for school on the worlds tallest free standing structures and I have always wanted to go.'

'Okay, lets ask Caitlin to join us when she comes down. But do bare in mind she may not want to go somewhere she is likely to be recognised, that's the trouble with being famous.'

But it turned out Caitlin was more than up for the trip to the tower.

'I don't think I've been up there since high school.'

'That makes two of us then. It looks like we are all well overdue a visit.'

When they reached the top of the tower they went and had their photo taken on the glass floor level and then they went up to the sky pod the highest point in the building. Afterwards Angie wanted to go back to the glass floor level, she was fascinated by it.

'I never realised just how much fun it could be doing the tourist thing in your own city', Caitlin looked at the view down below.

After finally managing to tear Angie away from the glass floor for the last time, they headed back down in the lifts to the souvenir shop.

'Come on, we have to finish our touristy day off like real tourists', Caitlin picked up a basket and threw in mugs, t-shirts and key rings for all of them. While she was paying for them Joey went to the photo kiosk and paid for the photo they had taken together.

'It's almost felt like a holiday. I guess it is back to the real world in the morning. I've got to get that first draft off to my editor and then its back to Degrassi on Wednesday. I'm feeling revived and its all thanks to you two', they were back home playing an interactive quiz game on the computer. Later , after Angie had gone to bed, Joey got the retro games console out and he and Caitlin revisited the games of their childhood such as _Space Invaders_ and_ Pac-Man_.

'Actually I made a decision today. After our talk the other night, I've decided , I'm quitting _Ryan__'__s Planet_. If they want to carry on with it, they can find someone else to take my place. It's exhausted me enough Joey, its time to hand over the reins.'

'And what do you think you might want to do instead?'

'Write more books, about environmental issues and go freelance. I've got more than enough money to tide me over when the work is quiet. I may even look in to teaching journalism. Who knows, the choices are endless. There is that advantage to being a famous journalist I suppose.'

'I'm sure you will be much happier.'

'I know I will. I certainly can't feel much worse than I have been. I'll even be able to see more of my friends. I won't say family , because I haven't seen Mum in months, my brother and his wife live in Alaska and my Dad is staying down under in Sydney with his girlfriend.'

'Mum was devastated when I moved to Calgary and needless to say over the moon when I moved back.'

Monday morning arrived and Caitlin was not looking forward to returning to her Mum's house at all.

'Thanks for a lovely weekend', this time Caitlin didn't hesitate to hug Joey close to her, 'It meant the world to me.'

'Me too'

'Oh well, off I go for another day of being the Caitlin Ryan.'

'Caitlin, don't stay at your Mum's anymore. Come and stay with us. It isn't good for you being alone when you've been feeling like you have. Besides, I'll miss you. I've spent too much time missing you instead of being with you over the years.'

He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but maybe it was better out in the open.

'I know how you feel. I've never stopped loving you Joey.'

'Caitlin, I could never love anyone like I love you. I loved Julia of course, but that was way back now and if you had been around, she probably wouldn't even have got a look in. Caitlin Ryan was always in my heart and still is.'

'How did we ever get it so wrong Joey?'

'I don't know. But maybe we can still make it right, if you want to that is.'

'I don't think I ever wanted anything so much.'

The she reached up and met his lips as they shared their first kiss for over four years.

'I love you Joey and I promise I am never, ever going to leave you, ever again.'

'I love you Caitlin, you know that. Which is why I want you to marry me.'

'It's a bit sudden isn't it?'

'Way too sudden', Joey laughed, ' I mean, its only taken us twenty years and two broken engagements. This time, lets make it third time lucky. So will you marry me?'

'Of course I will.'

'As soon as possible, next week if we can get it all sorted on time.'

'The sooner the better, though I don't want a big fuss.'

'Me neither, this is about you and me, finally doing something we should have done a long time ago. We can have a big party to celebrate with everyone later on. Just you ,me, Angie and Spike and Snake as witnesses.'

'It sounds perfect.'

'And I'll organise and arrange it all. All you have to do is show up. And here is the spare key to the apartment. Move your stuff in whenever you like.'

'And when we have got the wedding over with, we can look for a place together. Now I guess we just got Angie to deal with.'

'She will be fine, she even said she would like us to get back together again, because I'm happy when I'm with you.'

'She is a smart kid.'

'Takes after her Mother.'

'And her Father', Caitlin kissed him again 'I guess I had better go or I won't get any thing done today at all.'

'I had better go to, Angie's already waiting in the car. See you back here around five.'

'See you then.'

'I'll cook dinner. I'm popping to the supermarket after work anyway.'

Back at her Mum's house Caitlin finished the first draft of her autobiography and emailed it to her editor. Then she packed her two suitcases and took a taxi to Joey's.

Just a few days ago she had been secretly in the depths of despair, now she didn't know if she had ever been so happy. And she knew this time it was going to be alright, there was no doubt that this was what was right for her now.

Angie arrived home before Joey.

'I take it your Dad told you the news.'

'Yes, he came to see me at school in my lunch break. It's okay. I don't hate you anymore Caitlin. But if you ever leave us, or hurt my Dad again, I will never, ever forgive you and I will hate you forever.'

'Trust me Angie, that's not going to happen. I've quit my show. I'm going to write more books and do more freelance journalism. I don't want to be away all the time anymore.'

'I'm glad about that. Dad used to hate it so much when you went away. Anyway, I have homework to do.'

'Your like I was at school, always working so hard. You Dad said you always get straight A's.'

'I like school and I'm looking forward to your talk now its been rescheduled for my class. I'm sorry I messed it up the first time.'

'It's forgotten now.'

When Joey did arrive home, Caitlin was actually helping Angie with her English essay.

'You managed to get all moved in then?'

'And just in time too. There was a postcard from Mum this morning, she is due home next week.'

'It's been so many years since I've seen your Mum. I was thinking we should take our parents out to dinner after the wedding. By the way , I managed to arrange it for next Tuesday morning. We could arrange to meet them at a restaurant afterwards and tell them the good news.'

'That is a good idea. Mum is due back early Monday morning.'

'So where are we getting married?'

'I'll tell you on the day. Lets ditch the old fashioned rubbish and travel there together.'

'Okay, but now I'm curious.'

'Your just have to stay curious. And don't even think of asking Spike or Snake, or Angie. They have all been sworn to secrecy.'

'Oh my god, I forgot to call Spike.'

'It's okay, I saw her today. She said she will see you Tuesday and if either of us don't show up, she will never speak to either of us ever again.'

'Ha, as if there is any chance of that happening.'

'And never mind the way the pair of them showed up at the last minute on their own wedding day, getting us all in a panic.'

'So I got my first draft off to my editor and I told her I want to write another environmental book and she was more than enthusiastic. I told her I want it to be all about how city life effects the natural environment. We were talking about it for ages and then I said, please can I just finished my autobiography first. I'm going to be a busy woman, as per usual.'

'But at least you are going to be a busy woman at home here in Toronto now.'

'Exactly, its time for someone else to take the reins and jet around the world for the stories.'

'They will never be as good as you though.'

'I think your bias', Caitlin smiled and kissed him on the cheek 'and Ellie Nash has the makings of a brilliant journalist one day.'

'And Angie how would you like to spend next weekend at your Grandma's? You see I want to take Caitlin away for a honeymoon.'

'Of course, I haven't seen Grandma and Grandad for ages and I have my homework to take. Have a nice time.'

'I'm sure we will', Joey winked at Caitlin.

The wedding was only going to be a small private ceremony, but Caitlin still needed to find the right dress to wear.

'I know I don't want a traditional meringue style wedding dress', she told the assistant in the small boutique shop.

'Don't worry, Ms Ryan, I stopped stocking meringue style wedding dresses years ago. Now how about this sophisticated cocktail style range of wedding dresses.'

The assistant pulled three dresses off the rack.

'Now, that's more like it. Though I need something you have in stock in my size. I need to take it away today. I'm getting married next Tuesday.'

'You've left it late to get your dress.'

'I didn't know I was getting married until a few days ago.'

'A whirlwind romance was it?'

'Not exactly.'

'How long have you known the guy?'

'For well over twenty years actually, since we were in junior high together. It's a long story, but to cut it short, we have been engaged twice before, but this time, its finally going to happen. I like this dress.'

'It's a perfect fit too. It's definitely the one for you.'

'I'll take it.'

'That's one of the quickest sales I ever made. Congratulations again.'

Caitlin took the dress home wrapped up in its box. Angie was already home from school.

'Hey, Angie, do you want to see the dress before you dad gets home?'

'Sure, can you come shopping with me Saturday and help me pick a dress for me?'

'Course I can, we can go to the Eaton Centre. I was going to treat you to your dress anyway.'

Caitlin enjoyed her second weekend in a row relaxing, shopping with Angie on Saturday and this Sunday they did all go to the cinema. They watched a funny film, where the environment wasn't mentioned once. It was a spoof, the type of movie Caitlin would never usually have even thought about going to see, but she actually enjoyed it. And then Monday morning, she went to the airport to meet her Mum from her flight.

'Caitlin. It's so good to see you. I didn't expect you to be here.'

'I have news. I have moved out of your house. I'm living with Joey now, we are back together. And we would like you to come to lunch with us tomorrow afternoon.'

'At long last.'

'What?'

'I was getting fed up of waiting for you two to come to your senses. Are you taking me home then?'

'Well I'm paying for the limo back to your house. Mum, I'm a world famous environmentalist, I can't be seen driving a car somewhere where public transport is so good.'

'Okay Caitlin, I get the picture. I guess you wondering where Frank is.'

'I didn't even know that was your new boyfriends name.'

'It isn't. We decided to go our separate ways on the cruise. Not to worry though, I want to enjoy some time on my own for a while anyway.'

'Talking of which, I have quit the show. I've had enough of going round the world for work.'

'And I think I am all travelled out for a while.'

'Mum, its so good to see you .'

'It's wonderful to see you too Caitlin and to see you happy.'

'I can't believe how happy I feel mum'.

After leaving her Mum's house later in the afternoon, Caitlin got home to find Joey just getting off the phone.

'Our ride is all organised for tomorrow. It's an eight o'clock pick up as we do have a way to go. And before you ask, all I'm going to reveal is the fact that we aren't getting married here in the city.'

'Spoilsport.'

'And I finally managed to get hold of Craig and tell him the news. He is currently in Paris, so he can't join us for the wedding. However, he was thrilled and said he will definitely try and get over and see us soon.'

'I'm so glad he is doing well now.'

'He missed you a lot too after you left you know.'

'Please, lets not go there again for the minute. I don't think I am ever going to stop feeling so terrible about that.'

'Lets just not think about it, we've moved on to happier times and we are together. That's what's important now. Come on, lets go and get all our stuff sorted for tomorrow.'

When the morning arrived Caitlin was surprised she felt no nerves at all, only excitement.

'I can't wait to marry you', she kissed Joey.

When the car arrived to take the three of them to the wedding venue, it was a blacked out limo.

'I got it firstly because of the surprise of the wedding venue, and secondly because we didn't want any of your fans or nosey people taking pictures or going to the press do we. And I know the driver will be the sole of discretion.'

'Congratulations guys', it turned out the driver was Yick Yu an old friend of theirs from Degrassi who ran his own limo service company.

Yick put the screen up to give them some privacy and began to drive.

'I haven't seen Yick since the reunion.'

'I have, he has bought a car off me a couple of times and we met up for a drink once when he was in Calgary. I had his business card, which is how come I manage to arrange this for today at such short notice.'

While Caitlin and Joey sipped the complimentary champagne and talked, Angie listened to music on her ipod as she didn't like the classical stuff that was playing through the limo.

It took just over an hour to get to their destination, the wedding chapel at Niagra falls.

'Joey, wow', Caitlin was trying not to cry, as she reached to kiss him.

'Hey, guys , your not supposed to kiss until afterwards', Angie joked as she waved at Mr and Mrs Simpson.

'It's only right that an environmentalist should marry at one of the seven wonders of the world.'

It was Spike that pulled them apart.

'Come on guys, later, we got a wedding to get through.'

Caitlin didn't want to be one of those brides that blubbered all the way through the whole thing. And she managed to hold back the tears until they had said their vows and were exchanging rings and then she let go, but at least this time they were tears of happiness.

The time the registrar said the traditional words 'You may kiss the bride', they were already doing so.

They had the photo's taken with the view of the falls in the background and then they headed back to Toronto, ready to tell their parents the news and have lunch with them.

When the three of them arrived at the restaurant, Joey's parents and Caitlin's Mum were already at the booked table waiting for them. Joey and Caitlin had requested the bottles of champagne on ice were brought out as soon as they were all seated.

First they saw initial shock on their parents faces, but then there were smiles all round.

'That's right , its not just lunch, this is our wedding breakfast. We got married at Niagra Falls this morning.'

And then their parents and Angie were applauding them loudly and more pictures were taken.

'I am so hungry, I was way too excited to eat this morning', Caitlin ordered two starters she was that hungry.'

Even though Caitlin and Joey weren't going away until Friday, they took the Thursday off work to spend some time alone together.

'I still can't believe we've finally got married.'

'Me neither and I guess we should really go house hunting when we get back.'

'Yes. And how do you feel about an apartment by the beach?'

'Great, if we can find something we all like.'

They were looking at apartments by the beach on the internet when Caitlin's mobile rang. It was her old boss from CQGH, Tomas.

'Caitlin Ryan, I heard on the grapevine you were back in the city for good.'

'That is correct, I am.'

'Is there any chance you would like your old job back at the station?'

'Sorry, Tomas, not a hope in hell', then Caitlin switched her phone back off.

'Tomas, isn't that your old boss?'

'It is, he wanted to know if I wanted my old job back. I meant it when I said I am going to concentrate on writing books and going freelance. Anyway, so where are we going for our honeymoon weekend?'

'Chicago.'

'I love that city.'

'I know, that's why I picked it. I remembered something you told me back at Snake and Spike's wedding, that when you wanted to get out of LA for a while, you always headed to Chicago.'

Their weekend in Chicago seemed to fly by. They ate dinner on Navy Pier and went for cocktails on the 96th floor signature lounge. It was only when they got back to Toronto they found the news of their marriage had broke.

'I guess it was bound to happen, maybe sooner rather than later is better.'

In the local papers there was pictures of them in the restaurant with the headline_ World Famous Environmentalist Marries Car Salesman_.

'I just hate the media sometimes. Obviously they couldn't find anything even remotely worthy of reporting this week.'

'Caitlin, we've had a lovely time, lets not let this rubbish spoil it, after all its not saying anything bad and we can deal with it tomorrow.'

And deal with it the next day she did. She announced her marriage to Joey on the news section of her website and uploaded some of the photo's Angie had taken with her digital camera. Within the hour fans from around the world were posting messages of congratulations and then she called Tomas.

'Okay, so I don't want my old job back. But how would you like the exclusive interview on a certain persons wedding?'

Even Joey agreed that they should get the interview over and done with so the world could get back to far more interesting news.

'You would think there were far more important issues in the world to discuss, but unfortunately people love gossip,' people's obsession with celebrity had always really bugged Caitlin, but she also knew it was here to stay.

'Like those teen magazines Angie reads, nothing but gossip, but she seems to love them.'

'Believe it or not, so did I when I was her age, even though I can't stand them now. Are we going to go house hunting then?'

The first apartment they saw was in a brand new complex, a large three en-suite bed roomed apartment, with a huge lounge and kitchen. But the best part of it was the view from the balcony, right out on to Lake Ontario, it was spectacular. Caitlin and Joey fell in love with it and bought it straight away.

'Lets just hope Angie likes it.'

'I'm sure she will love it. And I thought maybe I could use the spare bedroom as a study now I'm an author and freelance.'

'That's a good idea.'

Caitlin took Angie to see the new apartment after she finished school the next day and she was even more excited about moving in than Caitlin and Joey put together.

'I don't like where we are living now', she told Caitlin 'But Dad needed to rent somewhere quick when we moved back here and this was the first place we found.'

'It's not ideal here, its small I agree Angie, but believe me, there are far, far worse places to live in the world, even right here in Toronto.'

'I remember some of the places you went to in your show. Dad and I used to watch it every week, Craig to when he was still here.'

'Who knew I had such a cult following?', Caitlin joked.

Back home, Joey had even more good news for them.

'The estate agent called, we can pick up the keys and move in whenever we like, seeing as the paperwork is already all signed, sealed and delivered. I'll be glad to get out of this tiny place.'

'Angie said the same earlier. That is the best news ever. I can finally stop living out of two suitcases and get some of my stuff out of storage.'

'I guess we got a lot of new stuff to buy too.'

'Thank God I am freelance now. Not that I have done much of that yet. Now the final draft of my autobiography is finally going in to publication, I got to get a lot more work done on my new environmental book. I just got the advance for that this week. I have some serious work to do.'

'Me too. My assistants been nagging me about expanding the range. Business is very much booming, but like him it can do better.'

It was nearly a year before Caitlin and Joey got round to having a house warming party which was also doubled as their first wedding anniversary party. They had invited as many of their family and friends as possible, including their old high school friends they hadn't seen since the school reunion. And even some they had managed to track down that hadn't been able to make their ten year school reunion.

Wheels even managed to make it down from Ottawa where he was now living with his wife of two years.

'It's so good to see you . This is almost like another school reunion, but without the drama. I don't suppose there is a chance of a one off performance from _ The Zit Remedy_, just for old times sake', Caitlin joked.

Only Snake and Joey hear her, then they looked at Snake, who all looked at each other as if to say Why not? And a short while later the three of them were at the front of the lounge, guitars in hand and breaking in to their old song_ Everybody Wants Something_ and all the old high school gang were singing along. Once it was over, Joey beckoned Caitlin up to join him.

'I'm sure I don't need to tell you all about Caitlin and I 's long relationship. We are just so glad you all made it here to celebrate our first wedding anniversary with us this evening'.

'Life wouldn't be the same without you all, you're the best', Caitlin raised her glass to everyone.

'And Craig, why don't you come up here and prove why you made it big and the Zits didn't?'

Craig had written a ballad especially for Joey and Caitlin and insisted they have the first dance. Afterwards, they finally got to speak to their old friend Lucy.

'Can you believe Caitlin and I have been married a whole year now?'

'At least you guys finally managed to get hitched. I always knew it would happen one day and I am so happy for you guys.'

'So how is life in New Mexico greeting you?'

'Good. Hey , look, late arrivals.'

'Sorry guys, our babysitters car wouldn't' start and we had to go and pick her up.'

'The main thing is you are here now. How are the twins?'

'Driving us mad, but we are loving it.'

'Go and get yourselves some champagne, there is even a non-alcoholic version for those that have to drive home.'

Later on as everyone was dancing to an 80's ballad, Caitlin realised something.

'Joey, thank you. This has been the best year of my life ever to date.'

'Mine too and we are going to have many more like it.'

And Caitlin knew they would, they were in this together for good now, they were going to grow old together.

'It is so nice to be home in Toronto all the time and spend time with you and Angie instead of jet setting around the world all the time. I don't miss it at all. I love what I'm doing now.'

Caitlin was in demand as a freelance journalist and writer. Her second environmental book had just been released and had gone straight to the top of the bestseller list just like her previous one and her autobiography had. And on top of that it seemed every newspaper and magazine in the country wanted her to write a piece for them. And she also now had her own regular column in the _Toronto Star_.

It was such a party that the last person didn't leave until five in the morning and that was Lucy, who had spent a lot of time talking to Wheels. Lucy and Wheels had become friends again just before the reunion, when she thought the time had finally come to forgive and forget. Wheels had done his time and been punished enough and they both had to live with the consequences of what he had done all them years ago, everyday of their lives. They found it easier to talk about to each other than to other people that weren't there at the time.

'Well I'm not looking forward to cleaning this place up later on, Joey looked round at the mess that was their kitchen and lounge.

'Oh just forget it now Joey, come on lets go to bed', Caitlin took his hand and led him towards their bedroom.'

'Now that's an offer I could never refuse.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Together Forever At Last_

_Chapter Two-New Beginnings._

_Six Months Later_

_Joey was out having a drink with Snake. Snake was the only person he could confide in right now. He was so worried about his wife._

'_Caitlin has been spending days and days on the sofa, in my old pyjama's and she looks so pale all the time. There isn't any colour in her face at all. It's been going on for weeks now. What if she is seriously ill? What if I lose her to illness too?'_

'_Joey, your being irrational, thinking the worst. And even if it is something serious, remember you can survive serious illness, look at me.'_

'_You were lucky Snake, Julia was gone in months. I don't think I could cope with losing Caitlin now.'_

'_Has she not seen a doctor?'_

'_Not yet. You know Caitlin, she says she will be fine and she has just been working too much. I hold her so close to me at night, because I am so damn scared of losing her.'_

'_Joey, I am sure it will be okay, but you got to get her to a doctor. Tell her how scared you are, after all she is probably scared too.'_

_When Joey did arrive home, Caitlin was in their bedroom sat by their bathroom door, looking paler than ever._

'_You been throwing up again?'_

'_Most of the afternoon.'_

_He could tell she didn't have the energy to get up , so he just sat down next to her and held her hand._

'_Oh Caitlin, you have got to get yourself to a doctor. We need to find out what is wrong with you so you can get better. I know your scared, I am too.'_

'_I'm terrified and I'm going to throw up again.'_

_After she came out of the bathroom she collapsed back in to his lap on the floor._

'_I don't get this, I haven't eaten anything for hours. I'm not handling this very well am I . I've never really been ill you see, only like colds and flu and stuff. And I had all the jabs when I went to far out places.'_

'_Promise me you will go to the doctor tomorrow. I'll come with you.'_

_Caitlin just about had the energy to nod her head._

'_What if they send me for loads of tests?'_

'_I'll come with you.'_

_Joey wanted to tell her it was going to be okay, but how could he reassure her when he was so scared himself?_

'_Think your okay to get to bed?'_

'_Actually, I'm feeling a bit better now, but I am just so tired. I just want to sleep.'_

_He lifted her up and laid her down on the bed and she climbed under the covers._

'_I'm not getting changed in case I throw up again.'_

'_And I'm not going to work tomorrow, I'm coming to the doctors with you and then I'm going to bring you home and take care of you.'_

_Later on he was woken by the sound of her throwing up in the bathroom again, then she climbed back in bed and reached for his hand._

_When Caitlin told the doctor how awful she had been feeling, they took blood and urine samples from her straight away._

'_Do you think its that serious?', she asked the doctor worriedly, 'I'm terrified, so is my husband, his first wife died of a rare blood disease.'_

'_I wish I could reassure you Mrs Jeremiah-Ryan, but I can't because we won't know anything until the results of these tests come back. It may be something you can live with, it may be something that needs treating.'_

'_Thanks for being honest with me.'_

'_I'll get the results to the lab straight away, go home and get some rest and I'll call you as soon as they come back.'_

'_I've done nothing but rest recently and I'm still exhausted.'_

_At home she got settled on the sofa with a blanket and a bucket by her side just in case._

'_Think you can manage some food?', Joey asked her._

'_Maybe some soup, see if I can keep that down. Thanks.'_

'_Coming right up.'_

_For the first time in a long while, she actually felt better after eating instead of worse._

'_I think I may be getting a bit of an appetite back.'_

'_Would you like some more with some bread this time?'_

'_I'd love some thanks.'_

_Later that afternoon, just after Joey had left to pick Angie up from school in the car, the phone rang. It was the doctor she had seen at the clinic._

'_Mrs Jeremiah-Ryan, I know how worried you were, so I got your tests rushed through. It's okay Caitlin. Your not dying, you haven't even got anything life threatening. I do want you to come and see me again in the morning though.'_

'_Thank you, actually I have been feeling a little bit better today, not much though.'_

_Caitlin was still feeling so tired, but at least she hadn't thrown up anymore of her food._

_When Joey got back with Angie she had to tell them the good news._

'_It's okay, I'm not dying. I haven't got a life threatening disease.'_

_Joey and Angie both ran over and hugged Caitlin close, all three of them crying tears of relief._

'_So what is wrong with you?'_

'_I don't know, I have to go and see the doctor again tomorrow, but it is obviously something that I can live with and can be treated. Just the relief has made me feel a whole lot better.'_

'_Your not looking quite so pale now either.'_

'_I may even get some work done tomorrow when I get back from the doctors.'_

'_Promise me your come and see me at the office afterwards. I'm still worried about you. I just want you to feel better.'_

'_So do I.'_

_Caitlin actually slept well that night and it was the first time she hadn't thrown up for over a month. In the morning , she wasn't feeling great, but not half as bad as she had been. Maybe it was the relief of knowing whatever she had wasn't life threatening._

_When she did get to the clinic though, she was still a little nervous when her doctor called her in._

'_Mrs Jeremiah-Ryan, relax. You don't need to look so worried , its fine. It's nice for me to be able to dish out some good news for a change.'_

'_Good news?'_

'_That's right. This will probably come as a bit of a shock to you , because you clearly had no idea, but you are actually pregnant. That's what all the exhaustion and sickness you have been experiencing is. Though it isn't that often it carries on after the fourth month, though some unlucky people get it all the way through.'_

_Caitlin was dumbfounded, sat there looking shocked._

'_I'm four months pregnant.'_

'_Almost five I would say. Congratulations.'_

'_But I had a bad miscarriage once, they said it was most likely I could never conceive again. And I don't know anything about babies, well not looking after one anyway.'_

'_Caitlin you will be fine. Now we need to fix you up with some appointments and then please go and give that gorgeous husband of yours the good news._

_Caitlin left the clinic having had three appointments made for various things the following week and then went for a stroll through the park, still shocked. It was so hard to take in. Of course it made sense now, no periods, the weight she had put on, none of it she had noticed before, she had been feeling so ill. But eventually she decided it was time to face the music and started strolling towards Joey's office at the car yard. As well as her initial shock, she hadn't a clue how Joey was going to feel about having another child. She wasn't even sure how she felt about having one. It was something she had never even thought about. She and Joey had certainly never discussed having any children together._

'_Caitlin, good to see your still looking better.'_

'_I've just come from the clinic. I'm not even sure how to tell you this.'_

'_Please don't tell me it is something serious after all.'_

'_No ,don't worry it isn't. Not in the way your thinking anyway. I don't think you are going to like it though.'_

'_Caitlin , just tell me. Your not dying, so nothing can be that bad.'_

'_I'm pregnant. Almost five months pregnant actually. I'm sorry.'_

_She was so busy apologising she didn't notice Joey's face break in to a smile at first._

'_Sorry, Caitlin what are you apologising for?'_

'_Because you were probably beginning to think you would be through with the child rearing in a few more years, you already got one teenager off your hands and Angie is a teenager now.'_

'_So what? And that's what has been making you so ill?'._

'_Yes, the doctor said I was really unlucky getting all the symptoms so bad for so long, though she also said it was a sign of a really healthy baby.'_

'_Oh my god Caitlin, the relief, the happiness.'_

'_You don't mind then?'_

'_Caitlin, it's the best news ever.'_

'_I know nothing about looking after babies. I'm still shocked.'_

'_Caitlin you will be a great mum, you are already a great step mum to Angie.'_

'_I'm still having trouble getting my head round the idea, don't think I'm not pleased. I'm over the moon you and I are going to have a child together. It's just taking some getting used to. And I can't help feeling scared after that miscarriage I had and everything.'_

'_Caitlin, you are way past that stage, its most unlikely your miscarry again now. Come here'._

_Joey hugged Caitlin close to him still so relieved and happy that it wasn't a serious illness after all but a baby, their baby._

'_I guess we had better tell Angie she is going to have little brother or sister when she gets home then'._

'_I wonder how she will take it.'_

'_Well knowing Angie, she will either love or hate the idea, but either way, she is just going to have to get used to it.'_

'_Lets hope she loves the idea.'_

'_So did your doctor get you booked in for a scan?'_

'_And a whole bunch of other appointments next week. She said we should be able to find out if it's a boy or girl. I think I would rather know now.'_

'_Me too, helps plan in advance before its born, especially when it comes to buying stuff.'_

'_It looks like I'll soon have to update my autobiography yet again. I think it is just sort of starting to sink in.'_

_The next week Caitlin seemed to spend most of her time fitting hospital appointments around her work. Joey took time off to go with her when she had the scan done._

'_Okay, so if you want I can tell you guys the gender of your baby.'_

'_Yes please', Caitlin was still in awe of having seen her child on the screen._

'_Then I am pleased to tell you it looks like you have one very healthy baby girl in there.'_

_Later that week Caitlin had to go and see a specialist. He advised her that because of complications with her past miscarriage, he wasn't going to recommend natural birth, but a booked c-section about a week before her due date. Before she left his office , it was all booked and she knew the date her daughter was going to be born._

_Caitlin was still taking in so much information that was new to her and so busy with work, she didn't really have time to think about how big she was getting, about her and Joey's baby growing inside her, not until the times it decided to have a good kick about inside her anyway. And at least the past couple of months she had felt so much better and had so much more energy._

_Caitlin's Mum was thrilled at the thought of being a Granny at last as Caitlin's brother and wife hadn't been able to have any children. Caitlin spent a lot of her spare time with Spike, asking a lot of questions about looking after babies._

'_I thought you guys were getting a nanny.'_

'_We are, but only for the daytime. She won't be around in the evenings or at weekends.'_

'_Caitlin , you will be fine. And Joey has brought up Angie. It isn't like you are going to be on your own like I was with Emma. When I think of the differences of when I had Emma to when I had Jack. Being a grown up yourself helps of course, but with Jack, I realised its having a partner that makes all the difference.'_

'_I know. I can't believe how lucky I am to live in the west and can afford decent medical care when women are still having their babies under trees in Africa.'_

'_I think its good you gave all that travelling up when you did. When the last series you did was on , I could see it in your face, I could tell how much it was really starting to get to you. I was so glad when you moved back home here for your sake as well as the fact that I missed my best friend very much of course.'_

'_We still not decided on a name for the baby you know. We can't agree on anything. We don't want anything too common or strange.'_

'_Your have to come up with something soon or she will be here.'_

'_I know, time is flying by. I've already moved my computer and work desk and made a make shift study at the far end of our lounge and my ex-study is now almost finished as a nursery. He, decorating a nursery, that's something I never ever thought I would be doing in my life.'_

_In the last two months of her pregnancy Caitlin finished her third book, another one on climate change, but this time on giving guidance on what people could do in everyday life to help slow down the process. The time she went to hospital for her C-section the final draft was on her editors desk ready to go for publishing._

_Caitlin had chosen to be totally out of is during the operation. When she eventually came round afterwards, Joey was sat there beside her cradling their newborn daughter._

'_She's beautiful', Caitlin cried as Joey handed her to her._

'_Just like her Mum. And we have to really decide on a name now you know.'_

'_The other day I was thinking about a little girl I made friends with in one of the villages I did work in in Africa. She was a lovely little girl and her whole family were HIV positive. She died of full blown Aids first.'_

'_What was her name?'_

'_Tilly.'_

'_Tilly it is. That is a nice name and different. How about a middle name?'_

'_You choose.'_

'_Okay, Amanda, she was my kindergarten playmate that died before we even got to grade school.'_

'_Tilly Amanda Jeremiah-Ryan.'_

'_I called the school. Angie is coming by later.'_

'_I just want to go home.'_

'_You can in a few days, but remember you can't do anything strenuous for six weeks and I'm going to be around to make sure you don't. I'm taking time off work while the nanny settles in and you recover. We need to enjoy this time with Tilly, its precious. Once its gone, you can't get it back again.'_

_Later on after the shifts had changed and Joey and Angie had gone home, Caitlin was getting to grips with how to bottle feed her daughter when she got a total shock at the nurse who came in to the room._

_Her name badge said Lorraine, but she was sure she had known this woman as a girl a long time ago, by another name._

'_L.D?'_

'_No one has called me that since high school.'_

'_Caitlin?'_

'_We all thought you had died. I mean I know it was a while back now, but you never came to our first school reunion.'_

'_It would have been a bit difficult, from Perth, Australia. That is where my husband and I were living until last year. We went to Vancouver and now we are back here in Toronto.'_

'_It is so good to see you and looking so well.'_

'_I've been lucky. I count every day as a blessing. I've been in remission for nearly eighteen years, but I know I could still find myself fighting it off again at any time.'_

_L.D. then picked up Caitlin's chart and blinked._

'_How long you been married to Joey?'_

'_Almost two years. I know, it took us long enough, it's a long story.'_

'_I met Robert at college in Vancouver, but he is from Australia originally, so we both have dual citizenship.'_

'_I know you are doing your rounds, but would you like to hold Tilly?'_

'_I'd love too', Caitlin handed Tilly over to L.D._

'_Wait until I tell Joey he missed you.'_

'_Well if he comes in to see you early in the morning, my night shift doesn't end until eight.'_

'_He is going to be so surprised seeing you.'_

'_But for now I think its time you and Tilly both got some sleep. I'll take Tilly to the nursery, bring her in to you in the morning. You get a good nights sleep, you won't be getting many for a while once you get out of here.'_

_In the morning Caitlin and Tilly were waiting for Joey to arrive with L.D, It was worth the wait to see the look of surprise on his face._

'_L.D?'_

'_That's me and that's exactly the same look Caitlin had last night when I walked in to this room.. Yes I am here, I am a fully qualified nurse and I am still alive. Caitlin will fill you in on the rest. Congratulations again guys and make sure you stay in touch.'_

_L.D. had already swapped numbers and email addresses._

_Two days later Caitlin and Tilly were given the all clear to go home and Joey came to pick them up._

'_Angie nagged me and nagged me to stay off school today. I practically had to march her through the doors in the end.'_

'_I guess the first thing I should do is update my website.'_

'_Okay, but you just remember you are supposed to be resting, so I'll put Tilly in her carry cot, you rest on the sofa and I'll get you your laptop._

_Caitlin began to write a short update on her news page:-_

_Dear All,_

_I am very happy to inform you that Joey and I have a baby girl, born on Tuesday, weighing 7lbs and 4oz. We have named her Tilly Amanda. Pictures will be posted soon._

_Lots of Love_

_Caitlin._

She kept it short and simple and to the point. The next day , Sue their Nanny arrived for her first day at work. Joey knew Sue, a woman in her early fifties from when she had been Angie's Nanny they had had to hire when Julia became too ill to care for her anymore.

'This baby girl is so much a mixture of the two of you', Sue couldn't believe how she could see so much of both Joey and Caitlin in this child. Babies usually looked more like one parent than the other. Angie had actually always looked like her Dad and still did.

Later in the day Caitlin once again got a call from her old boss at the station Tomas.

'I read your latest website update. Congratulations on Tilly and on having both the number one and number two spot in the non-fiction paperback charts this week.'

'Thank you. With Tilly arriving I had forgotten it was this week they were both coming out in paperback.'

'So any chance of an interview?'

'Maybe just the one and as long as its you that does it and you come here to the apartment.'

'Sure, how about next week?'

'Fine, but one bit of twisted journalism and your life won't be worth living Tomas.'

'Okay Caitlin I get the message. Don't worry I save the gossip stuff for the Hollywood and style celebrities, not people that do the serious stuff like you.'

When Tilly was six months old, Caitlin's third book went straight to number one in the hardback non-fiction charts and she was already halfway through her fourth. She had collected lots of old footage from her HIV/AIDS series for this one as it was all about the work she had done in places in the third world where most of the villages had HIV/AIDS. But she was also doing a section in it on the spread of the disease in western society as well. And for that she was currently trying to track down another high school classmate that had been a couple of grades above her originally , Dwayne, that's if he was still alive of course.

Caitlin was also still struggling to get to grips with motherhood. She had gotten to know Sue very well and always confided in her when she thought she was getting it all wrong with Tilly.

'Joey is such a good parent, thankfully. I am terrible, I haven't a clue.'

'No your not terrible Caitlin. Remember , Joey has been a parent a lot longer than you have. Your doing fine. And don't forget I will be here until eleven Friday evening so you and Joey can go out to dinner to celebrate you having three bestselling books in the charts.

'Thanks Sue, I think I would be lost without you.'

Tilly was actually a very advanced baby, she was already crawling around and Sue reckoned she would be walking by ten months.

When Joey got home Caitlin was still searching the net for signs if Dwayne was dead or alive. And if he was alive, how she could get hold of him.

'Still no luck with finding Dwayne then?'

'No, I'm beginning to think I may have to find someone else after all.'

'Don't give up yet, there must be a few more avenues we can try. L.D. wasn't at our school reunion remember and she is still alive and well.'

When Friday night came, they kissed Tilly and Angie goodbye and went out to enjoy their first night alone together since Tilly had been born. They had reservations at the restaurant at the top of the CN Tower, that was a special place to them now.

Before they went inside to join the queue for the lifts, Joey took Caitlin aside for a minute.

'Caitlin , life just gets better and better with you. I know we are both always so busy with work and the kids, but I love you. Never forget that.'

'I love you so much Joey, don't you ever forget that either. All the material things in life don't matter, their worthless without you.'

They kissed right there in public like a pair of oblivious teenagers and then went in to the tower to wait their ride to the top.

'Did you know Gary Watson is moving out and selling up the penthouse above our apartment?'

Gary Watson was a world famous conservationist and Caitlin had known him for a good few years before they were neighbours.

'No I didn't know that. But then he lives the kind of lifestyle you used to , he is never there.'

'His wife wants to move back home to England. Anyway he is selling it for a good price and I was thinking we could really do with somewhere bigger. I can buy it for us and have both our names put on the deeds, that way we could live in the penthouse and keep our current apartment for our work and for Sue to look after Tilly in during the day. What do you think? I mean if you don't want to that's fair enough, we can just forget the whole idea.'

'Actually Caitlin I think it's a great idea. We will both be able to keep work and home separate. Angie could have Tilly's old nursery as a study. We could even let her paint it herself.'

'I'll tell Gary in the morning then. I told him when he asked me if we would be interested in buying the place that I would discuss it with you tonight. He said if we like he can show us both round in the morning.'

'There is something else I have been wanting to run by you too.'

'Okay, I'm listening.'

'Remember when you got fed up of going round the world with your work, well I am getting fed up of selling cars now. And John, my assistant that managed the place for me when I lived in Calgary wants to buy the business from me and is offering a very good price too.'

'If that's how you are feeling, I'd take it. I would never want anyone to get to the stage I got to before I realised I needed to make a change.'

'That's what I was hoping you would say. I was also thinking of doing something else as well, but promise me you won't laugh.'

'Of course I won't, well not unless it is something totally ridiculous anyway.'

'Okay, here goes. You see ever since Craig's illness I've always been interested in child psychology . I thought I might go to university and study it. There is a foundation year you can do at the university if you are a mature student and haven't studied for a while. It's twenty hours a week at the university and then it will take me four years full time.'

'Why would I laugh? It's a great idea and I know you can do it.'

'Are you sure its okay, us having to live totally off what you earn for all that time?'

'Joey its fine. If I didn't write another book for five years or do any more freelance work, we could still live comfortably, even after buying the penthouse. And you know how much I love writing my books and my freelance work, I'm not likely to stop work for five hours, let alone five years, you know that.'

'Do you really think I can do it?'

'Of course you can Joey, you weren't dumb at school, that was proved and you learnt to deal with your learning disorder in the end. And so what you had a couple of bad years while you dealt with it. Forget what happened at school, what you did and didn't do back then, just concentrate on what I know your more than capable of doing now. I think we should order some more champagne, its clear we have a lot to celebrate tonight.'

'We do', they toasted each other and ordered more champagne.

When they were getting ready to leave the restaurant, Joey spotted someone he thought he vaguely recognised from high school, Tabby, a friend of Dwayne's. Surely she was bound to know if he was still alive or not.

'Eh, excuse me for intruding, but did you go to Degrassi High?'

'Degrassi, yes many, many years ago, class of nineteen-ninety, though I had to repeat a year and graduated in ninety-one in the end.'

'Your Tabby, you used to hang round with Dwayne.'

'That's right and your Joey.'

'That's right. Listen do you have any idea how to get hold of Dwayne?'

'Yes, he stays with Steve and I at our house. But he isn't well at all. He isn't in trouble or anything is he?'

'Nothing like that. Caitlin Ryan is trying to track him down.'

'I sure am', Caitlin came back from the bathroom.

'Here is the address and number. I can't guarantee he will be up to talking to you though. He doesn't see people much anymore, not now he is so sick.'

'Thanks Tabby. Actually would you mind if I contacted you too sometime. It's for my new book.'

'Sure why not?', Tabby smiled at Caitlin and Joey as they left and went back to eating her sweet , thinking how it would be good for Dwayne to see more people.

When they got home Caitlin and Joey were as quiet as possible so they didn't wake Tilly or Angie up and they paid Sue extra as it was after midnight when they arrived home and she was only supposed to be there until eleven.

They used to think their apartment was spacious, but it was nothing compared to the penthouse Gary Watson was about to sell them. All four bedrooms were twice as big and all had full en-suite bathrooms. There were two large lounges instead of one and it wasn't just a balcony they had, it was a full terrace with a swimming pool at the penthouse.

It was all done within a week, the exchange of contracts and Caitlin paying Gary Watson cash. They moved in two days after Gary left. Joey also went to tell his assistant the good news that he was willing to sell him the car dealership.

While Joey was busy doing that, Caitlin decided to try her chances calling on Dwayne.

The face of Dwayne was one Caitlin had seen many times before ,he was dying.

'I had been trying to track you down for months when we bumped in to Tabby.'

'Why?'

Caitlin explained about the work she was doing for her next book.

'I'll do the interview, but it's a good job you showed up now. They tell me I'll be gone sooner rather than later. I didn't want to die in hospital though so they let me come home. I have nurses come in every day. Tabby and Steve help look after me too when they are not working.'

'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'More than sure. The more people that are aware and educated, hopefully less will end up like me, not even forty and dying of something that so easily could have been prevented.'

'In that case, you okay to talk now?'

'Sure', Caitlin took her laptop out and typed in what he had just said before she continued.

Two hours later she hugged Dwayne goodbye.

'Promise me something Caitlin.'

'What?'

'That you and Joey come to my funeral and it goes in the book. I want people to remember me for what happened to me after being careless for just a few short minutes. I wasn't much use to people alive, maybe I'll be of some use to someone when I'm dead', but after he smiled. He wasn't being melancholy. He knew his fate, he had long ago accepted it and was now making a joke, knowing he would be getting a serious message across at the same time.

'I'm so glad I got the chance to do this for you Caitlin. I am so pleased you and Joey are happy together. Everyone deserves to be happy, life's too short.'

Caitlin hugged him again and then left. She knew it was the last time she would ever see him alive. They hadn't know each other well at school, until his last year, when she had tutored him in English.

It was late when she got home, both Angie and Tilly were long in bed. Joey was filling in his university application forms.

'Joey, I am so sorry I am late and didn't call. I went to see Dwayne and lost track of time. He did the interview for me. He's dying Joey. He will be gone in a few weeks, if not before. The interview, its heartbreaking. He can hardly stand up anymore. Nurses come in and take care of him. I know that was the last time I'll ever see him alive.' It clearly wasn't only her work in third world countries that made her cry.

'Honestly, that was one of the hardest interviews I have ever done. He is so thin, completely wasted away almost. I know you two were never the best of friends, but I tutored him a lot in his final year.'

'We didn't get on too badly in the end. I knew about his HIV long before anyone else, we kind of got on okay after that.'

'He has made Tabby promise to call me when he dies. I promised him we would go to his funeral and that I would put it in the book. Tabby is going to do an interview for me too once its all over. They have known each other since elementary school you know.'

'That's going to be hard for her, remember how scared I was when I thought I was going to lose you?'

'I know how scared I was and it turned out all that was happening was we were having Tilly. We were the lucky ones. You can read the interview on my laptop if you want.'

'Maybe tomorrow when I'm more awake. I'm kind of tired now. I think I am going to leave the rest of these forms until the morning too'

The phone call from Tabby came in the middle of the night three nights later. Tabby and her husband Steve had found Dwayne dead on the sofa when they got home from work. He had fallen asleep watching one of his favourite shows and had never woke up.

'It was peaceful and as painless as possible, he was on heavy medication to stop the pain. Steve and I will call you again when all the funeral arrangements are made.'

Caitlin wiped away the tears and hugged Joey close. When you heard of people dying, especially people you knew, it made you realise just how precious and fragile life was.

The funeral was arranged for the following Thursday and Joey and Caitlin confirmed they would be there.

'I've decided half the profits from this book are going to the AIDS charities, its only right.'

When they got to the church at the cemetery, Tabby's husband Steve was trying to console her, but she was inconsolable. Dwayne's parents were there and a few relatives, but it appeared Tabby was the only friend that had stuck by him over the years.

After they service they didn't hang round for long at Steve and Tabby's, they just wanted to go home to their own family, so grateful they still had each other.

The following week was a busy one. They finally finished moving all their stuff in to the penthouse and buying some new furniture for it. Joey was handling the dealership over to John now the money he had paid Joey for the business had been banked and he also had to finish off his university application. Caitlin had a ton of work to do for her book and had arranged to meet Tabby. She had told Tabby she could wait if she wanted, but Tabby said no, she wanted to do the interview while it was all still so raw. Six months later the final draft of Caitlin's latest book was ready to go to its publication stage. There was a lot of publicity about it already and Caitlin Ryan was in demand for interviews once more, for around the time of the book launch. She was already booked for signings at her favourite bookstore in Toronto. She was also booked for a breakfast TV interview and to a signing in Vancouver. She and Joey were already planning the few days in Vancouver together. They had both been to Vancouver before but it had been years. That was the only one she had agreed to do outside Ontario. And now she had her next book to get started. Caitlin wondered if perhaps her life was more hectic now than when she was jet setting round the world for the stories as a single woman. Not that she would change what she had now for anything. And then she started thinking about Ellie Nash again, surely she would be graduating soon and Caitlin was curious as to which direction the talented younger woman was going to take.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Together Forever At Last Chapter 3 Successes

_As in the previous two chapters I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters in this story except the ones in my head created especially for the story. Degrassi and all its characters belongs to all its original producers,writers etc…… This is purely a story for other fans of the show._

Tilly was almost three and Christmas was coming. Joey, Caitlin and Angie were all getting excited, it was going to be the first Christmas Tilly was really excited about. Last year she had sort of known what was going on, but this year the little girl was excited about it already and talked of nothing else. Angie had taken her to see Santa at the Eaton Centre the previous Saturday.

The house was all ready stacked with Christmas presents for Tilly. Angie had a part time job working as a waitress on Saturday's and had proudly saved up to buy Tilly the train set for Christmas, that Tilly had loved in the toy store. Caitlin and Joey had bought Tilly a toy car and tricycle . They had bought their presents for each other, it was just the relatives they had left to worry about. So the last Saturday before Christmas the whole family trekked to the Eaton Centre together to get the last bits.

Caitlin's Mum was an easy woman to buy for. She had got over being all travelled out a long time ago and was now planning on one of the famous cross country luxury rail tours, so Caitlin and Joey bought her a new luggage set. Caitlin hadn't bought a present for her Dad in years, not since he had moved to Australia when she was only just out of college. It was Joey's parents that proved slightly more difficult to buy for. So much so , that by six o'clock, they still hadn't found anything for them.

'This is becoming hopeless', Caitlin stopped outside of one of the travel agents.

'Forget it Caitlin, it's a nice idea, but my parents never go away.'

'Maybe that's because they don't ever think about going away. Hey, look at that special offer right there, New Year in Paris and then a few days in London.'

'Well Mum has been to London, but Dad hasn't and I know neither of them have ever been to Paris.'

'Lets face facts Joey, we are not going to find them anything else now.'

'Okay, lets do it, but if they hate it, it was your idea okay.'

Caitlin just grinned as they went in to the travel agents to book the trip for his parents.

Caitlin and Joey hadn't had a big party since their first year anniversary, so they had decided to have a Christmas party for all their family and friends that could make it on Christmas eve. Christmas day they had decided to spend alone as a family this year. And they had decided to splash out this year and hire a chef to cook their Christmas dinner for them.

'I know you like to do the cooking Joey, but this year, lets just make the most of being able to spend time together and with Angie and Tilly and without the worry of preparing the food.'

'Okay, but just for this year okay', Joey had agreed.

This was the first party they were having in the penthouse and had hired outside caterers for the mountains of food. When the food arrived, one of the Chef's asked Caitlin to sign her copy of her book on the effect of HIV/AIDS around the world. When it was first released it had stayed at number one in the non-fiction charts for over a year and even now after all this time, it was never out of the top five. It was Caitlin's bestselling book to date.

Caitlin and Joey had told all their friends and family to arrive whenever they liked from late afternoon, as there would be plenty of food and drink available from then on.

Wheels and his wife Sheree were the first to arrive.

'It's great you are spending the holidays in Toronto this year', Caitlin hugged Wheels. It had been a while since they had seen him.

'Well I don't really mind where we spend the holidays, as long as we are in a hotel miles away from my parents and the bickering relatives', Sheree informed them.

'My parents will be here soon', Joey told Wheels 'They'll be glad to see you, its been a while.'

Even after all these years Wheels was still incredibly grateful to Joey's parents, especially his Mum. Joey's Mum had come to visit him in prison from time to time and she was about the only one who had and after the way he had stolen money from her in high school without giving it a second thought.

It was at this time of year that wherever he was, Wheels always found he needed a few moments alone. He found it peaceful out on the terrace, no one else would go out there on a freezing cold December evening. Except for the few die hard smokers of course and they always went straight inside again as soon as they had had their nicotine fix.

Like himself Sheree wasn't a fan of Christmas, but for different reasons. That was how they had met, in a hotel in Ottawa a few years back, both trying to escape Christmas. They were the only two people sat in the bar having a drink while all the other hotel guests were in the restaurant having Christmas dinner.

'You don't do Christmas dinner either then?', she had sat down next to him with her drink at the bar.

'I don't do Christmas. Christmas is for family. I don't have any.'

'I have lots of relatives. Every Christmas they all descend on my parents house and spend the entire holiday fighting with each other and ruining it for everyone else. That is why I'm here. My parents only live down the road, but I would rather be here alone, not doing Christmas than there with all that lot.'

Ever since Wheels and Sheree had spent every year not doing Christmas together. They went to a different city every year and this year it was Wheels turn to choose. He had picked his home city of Toronto, so he could catch up with some of his oldest friends. It was worth doing Christmas for a few short hours just to see them.

Wheels looked over the balcony at Lake Ontario and gave a thought to his late adoptive parents. He had only been in ninth grade when they had been killed by a drunk driver. Unlike his friends , he had never had the chance to get to know his parents as an adult. He had got on with them most of the time, he was just being a typical teen when they argued. But his grandparents he had never been able to get on with. He often wondered if he wouldn't have gone so far off the rails if things had been different. But now, his thoughts were for his parents. There was so much he had never got the chance to say to them. And so much time had passed now, it had been well over twenty years. He had forgotten what they had been like, how they spoke. He only had photo's to remind him now.

It was times like this Wheels really felt like a cigarette, but he had quit smoking five years ago and he wasn't going to start again now. Besides , Sheree would probably kick him out if he did, she was really anti-smoking.

He spent a few more minutes looking out at the lake, listening to the waves crashing against the shore, then he turned back to go inside and find Sheree. On his way back in, he passed Caitlin and Joey sharing a private moment, making out like a pair of teenagers.

'Hey, you two, can't you save it for the bedroom?', he smiled at them and then went inside and Caitlin and Joey went back to concentrating on each other.

Like the last big party they had had a few years back, it carried on well in to the early hours of the morning. As ever it was their old high school friends that were the last to leave after the reminiscing of their school days had begun.

L.D. and her husband had only made it to the party after finishing their shifts at the hospital just after midnight. Lucy, who was home in Toronto for Christmas could hardly believe she had finally got to see her old friend again after Caitlin had put them back in touch.

Tabby and Steve had made it to the party too. Even after the time that had now passed, Tabby said she still thought about Dwayne a lot. She still kept thanking Caitlin over and over again for bringing the disease her friend had died of to the forefront again. The grown-up Tabby that Catilin knew now was far from the hard nut girl she had known in high school. Caitlin had never been scared of the kids in Dwayne and Tabby's gang, but a lot of the kids had.

The time everyone had finally left , it was six in the morning on Christmas day.

'The chef will be here soon. I am so glad we let Angie stay up and Tilly for as long as she could keep her eyes open. Hopefully we can at least get a couple of hours sleep once we have let the chef in.'

'You go now', Joey kissed his wife 'And I'll let the chef in. Happy Christmas.'

'Happy Christmas.'

Joey tidied up both the lounges while he waited for the chef to arrive and once he had, he collapsed in to bed himself.

A couple of hours later they heard Angie up and about with Tilly.

'Mummy and Daddy need to sleep for a while yet', they heard Angie tell Tilly. 'But look what I got you for Christmas.'

'I am so proud of Angie', Joey smiled.

'Me too and I am so grateful, because I am so tired.'

They went back to sleep while Angie spent the morning playing with Tilly and the new train set she had bought her. At lunchtime she knocked on her parents door and told them their lunch was on the table and the chef was just leaving.

The lunch was delicious and it was three o'clock in the afternoon before they finally got round to opening their presents. Angie was thrilled with the watch and necklace that Caitlin and Joey had spent hours picking out for her. Tilly was so happy with her car and tricycle that Caitlin kept having to help her change from one to the other going round the room. Tilly had gotten the hang of peddling them both straight away. Eventually they managed to tear Tilly away from them to open the rest of their presents.

Angie and Joey were over the moon with the new laptop computers Caitlin had bought them. They were even more thrilled when they saw the way Caitlin had personalised them. She had downloaded photo's on to both of them. Joey's screensaver was their wedding day picture. Angie's screensaver was a picture of that day a long time ago that they had all visited the CN Tower.

'I know both of you needed to get new ones, what with your dissertation this year Joey and your pre-college science project Angie.'

'Umm, Caitlin, we had a real problem finding something for you from all of us. But we wanted to get you something really special and different, so we all made you this.'

Joey handed her a large heavy package.

When she unwrapped it, it was entitled 'Caitlin Jeremiah-Ryan'-We Love You'.

It was a huge scrapbook style album, full of photo's, from the past, all the way back to school, right up to the present. The last section included all the family portrait photo's they had had taken every year since they got married.

'It's fantastic. You guys must have spent hours on this.'

'We did', Angie told her , 'but we really enjoyed making it.'

'Wow, I could look at this all day.'

Later in the evening after they had taken lots of pictures as usual and put Tilly to bed exhausted, they dragged out Monopoly, the original version. Angie got bored and quit after an hour and went to bed to read one of the new books she had gotten for Christmas, leaving Caitlin and Joey to battle it out over Park Lane. Only they soon lost interest in the game too, they decided they were far more interested in each other and ended up making love instead.

'That's the best outcome to a game of Monopoly that I ever had', Caitlin joked afterwards.

The next day Caitlin had a surprise for them, regarding new year celebrations and told Angie and Joey to pack a suitcase and their passports. She had already packed hers and Tilly's.

Caitlin was taking them to London, England for the new year. Caitlin had spent six months there not long after she graduated university and it had been spectacular. Of course she had been to London many times since with her work, but she knew Joey and Angie had never been and that both wanted to go and besides, it was a while now since she had been there herself.

'I think we have all worked hard this year and deserve a break, so I booked us tickets and a hotel to London for the new year. Five days of doing nothing but touristy things, museums, the London Eye, The Tower of London, whatever you want to do. I'm not taking any work with me and I don't think either of you should either. I'm not even starting work on my new book until we get back. I hope you don't mind I didn't tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I know you've always wanted to go.'

'Thank you and I promise not to do any more work on my college dissertation until I get back either.'

Caitlin put Tilly to bed that night, reading her a story about going on an aeroplane for the first time.

Angie hadn't been on many flights in her life and she had never ever flown first class before. It was just a damn shame she was just a few short months off of her eighteenth birthday and still wasn't quite old enough to enjoy the complimentary champagne.

They were on the red eye flight, so they so they all tried to spend as much time sleeping as possible, but Angie was just too excited and started and finished another book that she had been given for Christmas during the flight. The when Tilly woke up she read to her from her book.

Joey and Caitlin woke up themselves just in time for when breakfast was being served. After landing at Heathrow, they took the train to Paddington and then a taxi to one of the newest five star hotels in the west end of London. They had booked an executive suite, so they had two bedrooms and a lounge to relax in.

They were going to have four whole days in London and on the first day they took Tilly to London Zoo, where the little girl completely fell in love with all the gorillas and monkeys. They had trouble tearing her away from them to go and see the rest of the animals in the zoo.

The next day it was Angie who didn't want the day to end as they trawled their way round the Natural History Museum in the morning and the Science museum in the afternoon. Angie had them all stay in the science museum until they were practically kicked out at closing time.

'This is the best holiday ever', she said afterwards, as they headed towards the London Eye for a floodlit night time ride.

'I can't believe I'm actually face to face with Big Ben right now. I can't wait to tell Andrew about this.'

Andrew was Angie's steady boyfriend from school who she knew from the science club and had been going out with the past year.

The following day they took a trip to the Tower Of London, somewhere Caitlin had always wanted to go when she had been in London, but had never got round to going until now.

'That was well worth the wait', she told them all as they were buying their souvenirs in the shop afterwards.

It was new years eve and they spent it watching the traditional celebrations at Trafalgar Square and then watching the fireworks over the river. They saw in the new year walking along the South Bank.

Later back in the hotel after Angie and Tilly had gone to bed, Joey and Caitlin shared a bottle of champagne.

'And too many, many ,more happy new years', they kissed each other.

'So the girls have picked what they want to do, I chose the tower, so what would you like to do tomorrow?'

'Go to all the places in London, I've heard about but have never been. Leicester Square, Soho, Piccadilly Circus, Whitehall, Pall Mall and yes even Oxford and Regent Street, just to see if it is as mad as everyone says it is down there, especially just after Christmas.'

And that was exactly what they did, spent the day walking round all those places , finishing up in the packed stores of Oxford and Regent Street, many that had started their sales already as it was new years day.

'I did warn you about the madness', Caitlin said as they came out of a huge bookshop , all with a bag full of treats for themselves. After that, they moved on to the famous _Hamleys_ in Regent Street, where they came out with yet more full bags of shopping and not all of the stuff they bought in their was for Tilly either. All four of them had a field day in there.

It was their last night in London and Angie had offered to stay in the hotel with Tilly, while Joey and Caitlin went out to dinner on their own. Angie loved to babysit her little sister. Plus she also liked to give her Dad and Caitlin time alone. She didn't want them to ever split up again. She doubted that would happen now anyway, but she liked to help in anyway she could.

While Angie and Tilly watched TV in the hotel, after their dinner, Caitlin and Joey went for a walk along the south bank of the river again.

'I'd forgotten what it actually felt like to be here in London. I spent a lot of time here after graduating Carleton.'

'I never knew that.'

'Really. I was sure I had told you all about the months I spent here. It was good fun, but you can't bum around forever. I had forgotten what this city was like though, its years since I been here. I'm glad I did though and being here with you makes it even more special.'

They stopped to kiss just before reaching Tower Bridge.

'Paris and The Seine never did it for me. I like it better here, but you know what, I like home even better.'

'Me too. It is beautiful here though and so much history, its amazing.'

Then they turned round and started strolling back towards the west end and their hotel.

They all got back to Toronto exhausted and spent the next couple of days relaxing before getting back to work and school. Caitlin was working on her seventh book since her autobiography. Joey was working hard on his dissertation for his child psychology degree and Angie was wrapped up in waiting to hear from universities and the science projects she was currently working on.

Tilly was in pre-school now, so Sue no longer came as Caitlin or Joey took Tilly in the mornings and they would pick her up again in the afternoons. Though Sue was happy to still help out at short notice when she was needed as she was what she called a semi-retired person now.

One thing Caitlin enjoyed most about working the hours she chose was it meant she didn't miss out on things with Tilly and one thing she really enjoyed was taking her to the pre-school in the mornings.

Caitlin had also been hearing through an old colleague recently that after Ellie Nash had graduated she had gotten a job as a junior on a magazine out in Vancouver. Caitlin realised she must have been in the job for a while by now, but as she had only just heard the news herself, Caitlin sent her a congratulations message through _Suede_ Magazines website, but she never got one back from her. Not that she was surprised, Caitlin hadn't heard from Ellie in years, even though she still thought about her a lot.

When the phone rang one evening later that week, she was surprised to hear from her old producer of _Ryan's Planet_.

'Hi Caitlin. Its Melvin McDonald. We are doing a new environmental series. There has been a void in that department ever since _Ryan's Planet_ finished. Don't worry, we know you don't do the jet setting stuff anymore. We just wondered if you could put us on to any young, talented, journalists that would like the chance. Most of the people we have had apply and have actually interviewed so far have just wanted to be famous, without actually caring about the cause.'

'Melvin, I think I may just know someone who could fill the position for you. Someone I mentored myself when she was in high school. Ellie Nash her name is, she is in her twenties now, a journalism graduate and I know where you can contact her. She is working on _Suede_ magazine at the moment.

Caitlin put the phone down and then went and played with Tilly for an hour before it was time to put her to bed. She had almost got upset on the phone, thinking of how her days away travelling had taken her away from Joey. Though she more than hoped she had made up for it these days. And with any luck, Ellie would finally get back in touch, especially if she was lucky enough to get the job.

'You look miles away', Joey observed.

'I was just thinking about Ellie Nash again. Those producers that called me, I recommended her to them. I just wish she would get in touch with me, its been years. Hey, look, my tower is still taller than yours.' They were both sat on the floor playing with Tilly and her Lego bricks.

Angie didn't get home from school until late as it was science club evening and she and Andrew always went out for a burger afterwards.

'I got good news at school today', she told them after helping herself to a soda from the fridge. 'Cambridge want to interview me for their Biochemistry degree. It means going to England for the interview next month. I have a lot of forms here you have to sign.'

'But you applied to Cambridge months ago.'

'I know, apparently it takes time to process all the applications, especially the international ones. But it's the degree I really wanted to do. You know I want to be a medical research scientist and a degree from Cambridge, there is so much I can do from there. There are even two research centres at the university itself that I would like to work in one day, but I know that is a long way off. And besides I have to get in to the university first.'

'Angie, its quite clear this means a lot to you. Leave us the forms we need to sign and we will arrange the flights and a hotel for you okay.' Joey was still finding it hard to believe his little girl was now all grown up and would be off to university in the fall, possibly across the pond.

The following Saturday morning, Joey took Tilly to the park while Caitlin took Angie shopping for a suit for her Cambridge interview.

'My mum took me shopping to get something to wear for my interview for Carelton. I know I'm not your Mum, but since she can't be here, I guess I will have to do.'

Angie just looked down.

'Angie, what's wrong? I didn't' meant to upset you by talking about your Mum.'

'Caitlin. My Mum died when I was two. I barely remember her, except from old pictures. I kind of think of you as my Mum. I mean not my Mum, obviously, but as good as a Mum to me.'

'Angie, you used to hate me.'

'That was years ago and not for long. I have such a good life with you and my Dad I wouldn't want it to be any other way right now. Anyone can see how happy you and Dad are together, but I'm happy too. I have the best life and the best parents. And I'm not saying that just because you are buying me a suit.'

'Thanks Angie, that means a lot to me. So what does Andrew think about you going to Cambridge?'

'He says if I get in , he will miss me and I know I'll miss him, but its been my ambition to be a great scientist ever since I was a little girl.'

'Come on then, we had better go find you a suit to knock the Don's for six. Though they would be mad not to take you anyway.'

They found a suit for Angie in the fourth shop they went in. It was a sophisticated silver two-piece that really set off the tone of her hair. Looking at her Caitlin could hardly believe the transformation, in this suit, there was no trace of the little girl that Angie had once been. This was a young woman getting ready to go out in the world all on her own.

'I guess we should get you some new make-up to while we are here.' They then trawled around Angie's favourite cosmetics store. They had their lunch in the Eaton Centre and then headed home with their shopping.

When they got home, Joey asked Angie to take Tilly to her room.

'I just need a few moments with Caitlin okay.'

'Joey, what is it? What's wrong?'

'It's your Father, his girlfriend called from Australia. He has had a severe heart attack. They don't expect him to make it through the night. I'm sorry.'

'Does my Mum know?'

'I just left her a message.'

Caitlin had known this feeling before, from years ago, numbness. Joey gave her a small glass of Brandy.

'We never got on so great after he had an affair. Remember I stayed with my brother for a while when they got back together. After my parents finally divorced and he went to Australia, he was always asking me to go and see him. I never did, always making an excuse about work. And now I'll never see him again.'

'They did say it was probably only a matter of a few hours.'

'And it takes over twenty hours to get there. I'll never see him alive again. He has never even see Tilly. He never even saw us together as adults.'

An hour later Caitlin was still sat on the sofa nursing her brandy when the phone rang again, they both knew what the call would be and she beckoned for Joey to take it. Joey listened and then put the phone down and sat back down on the sofa and put his arm back round Caitlin.

'He's gone Caitlin. He died ten minutes ago. I am so sorry.'

'He never got to meet his grandchildren. He was in too poor health to travel home here anytime. You see he had heart disease for years. It's a shock though, I don't know how or what to feel Joey.'

Joey didn't know what to say either, after all both his parents were both still alive and healthy, the only thing he cold do was hold Caitlin tight and like he always did.

Later on they heard that Caitlin's Dad's funeral was to be in Toronto He had put it in his will , with the arrangements for his body to be flown home.

'I'm relieved about that ',Caitlin admitted 'I don't think I could take a twenty hour flight to Australia right now.'

Caitlin found the funeral really hard. Her Mum didn't go as she was still away. Her Dad's girlfriend from Australia hadn't come over either. Caitlin had always had her suspicions that she was just one of those gold digger types anyway. Not that her Dad had had much cash put away, Caitlin knew that. His move to Australia had wiped out most of his savings he had put by for his retirement from teaching. It was mostly distant relatives, Aunts and Uncles that Caitlin hadn't seen for years and her Dad's old colleagues from his teaching days.

Caitlin was just glad when it was all over.

'Joey, I think I need to go for a walk on my own okay.'

'Okay, I'll pick Tilly up from school and see you at home later okay.'

They kissed each other goodbye and Caitlin headed over to Riverdale Park, it wasn't far from the church.

When she got there she sat down on what she later noticed was someone's memorial bench. She hadn't been close enough to her Dad to do something like that, not since he had ruined everything with his affair when she was a teenager. Her Mum had been distant in the years since the divorce too ,but at least they were reasonably close again now, especially since Tilly had been born.

Caitlin sat there for an hour and then took the long route home to the beach. But what she didn't know was there was pleasant surprise waiting for her back home.

'You Okay?', Joey asked her as she shut the door behind her.

'I think so. I love you', she hugged him.

'I love you and there is a surprise for you in the lounge.'

Caitlin opened the door to the lounge and could hardly believe her eyes.

'Ellie Nash, I don't believe it.'

'I came to say thanks and also sorry for not getting in touch with you for so long.'

'So did you get the job I recommended you for?'

'I start next week, but what a gruelling interview.'

'Congratulations.'

'Thanks and thank you so much, especially after I ignored you for years and years and over something so petty its laughable. I've read all your books though and I always read your column in the _Toronto Star_. And I often check in at your website. The time I was ready to get in touch, I really didn't know what to say Caitlin. There were so many times I could have done with your advice over the years, I should have just swallowed my pride a long time ago and asked you.'

'You seem to have done okay for yourself. And I kept my tabs on you too you know, what with the Degrassi Alumni website and everything. I know you got a job a month after graduating. Do you know how rare that is in such a competitive field?'

'Yes, but_ Suede_ Magazine?'

'Everyone has to start somewhere. I spent my first four months as a graduate serving tea and coffee in a café in London. But never mind the past, what is your first assignment going to be for the new show?'

'South America, Columbia. This series is about drug trafficking and its effects on the environment and the people that live in it. I am so excited.'

'I bet you are and I know you are going to be great. But Ellie, promise me something.'

'Okay, what?'

'It's hard to believe now, but there will come a time when you get fed up of it all. It may take ten years, maybe more, maybe less, but it will happen. And when it does, promise me you will give it all up and move on to something different. Please, don't carry on doing it when your hearts not in it any more.'

'I promise. But I just can't believe how ecstatic I am right now.'

'So anything else exciting going on in your life?'

'Not really, this opportunity came at a perfect time for me. The lease on my apartment in Vancouver is nearly up, no boyfriend and I don't actually know that many people outside the old magazine. And being a fashion magazine, they aren't really my type of people.'

'Ellie, you have a great time, enjoy your work. Seeing you has really cheered me up.'

'Joey told me about your Dad, I'm sorry.'

'Thanks. We weren't really close after I grew up and left home, but its still hard.'

'So do you still hear from Craig?'

'We do , but not that often, you know, the rock and roll lifestyle and all that. And by the way I hope you have a liking for hotels, and shacks and shanty towns, because you are going to be spending a lot of time in all of them very soon.'

'I'm not so sure about the shanty towns.'

'That's part of the job, part of why your going. Always remember that.'

'Thanks Caitlin. I guess I had better head off now.'

'You just make sure you stay in touch this time.'

'I will, that's a promise.'

After she hugged Ellie goodbye, she went and sat with Joey on the sofa.

'Well , it looks like someone went to a lot of effort to get her here.'

'Guilty as charged and it took me ages to get through to her, talk about a busy woman.'

'Thanks Joey. It was so good to see her again, just what I needed. I'm glad I 'm starting my talks at Degrassi next month. Who knows there may be another potential journalist like Ellie there?'

'And talking of talented, Angie and I had a long chat earlier about her going to Cambridge. She is really nervous about her interview you know.'

'I'll give her a few pointers. Did you get her flight to London sorted?'

'All booked, another red eye to Heathrow, a train to Cambridge, three nights in a hotel and then back home on an early morning flight from Heathrow, so it will be late morning when she lands back here. I did the extra day beforehand to give her time to recover from the travelling.'

Angie was due to fly to London on the flight early Tuesday evening and on the Monday night just as Caitlin and Joey were getting to sleep they heard a knock on their bedroom door and Joey opened it to find Angie in tears.

'Angie, what the hell is wrong? Is it Andrew?'

'I don't know how I'm going to leave him, but I know I have to.'

Caitlin wished there was a way round it for the both of them, but she also knew time apart would do them good.

'I'm scared too , I am so nervous, what if I mess up? What if I don't and get in? Knowing I'll be leaving everything I have ever known and is comfortable is scary. I'm not sure I like this growing up business, everything is going my way and I know what I want to do , but its all happening so fast, too fast.'

She sat down on the bed between Joey and Caitlin, tears still streaming.

'Oh Angie', Joey hugged his daughter.

'Angie, its all going to be fine', Caitlin reassured her. 'Your interview will be fine and a few months in at Cambridge, you will be wondering what you were worrying about. And if you and Andrew are meant to be together, it can wait until after you have both finished university.'

They spent the next few hours reassuring her that once she was settled away from home, she would get to like the lifestyle and being a grown up and how they knew she was going to do great things as a future scientist.

Joey, Caitlin and Tilly all went to the airport with Angie , but now she had left them behind having gone through security.

'My little girl all grown up , jetting off on her own', Joey sipped his coffee. They had decided to sit and have something to eat after waving Angie goodbye at the gate.

'I know and no doubt we will be sat here again at the end of the summer, the real thing. It is going to be hard for you to let go, but you know, we both have to. This is where you have to start differentiating between Angie being your child and Angie actually being a child. And lets face it, Angie hasn't been a child for quite some time now and I'm not just talking about her relationship with Andrew.'

'She really is going to find leaving him hard isn't she?'

'She is. You and I know all about that. But Joey, we both know she has her head screwed on. She is going to be a brilliant scientist.'

'When she was about ten she had this really nasty teacher back in Calgary. She said Angie's obsession with science was unhealthy. I then found out she kept trying to tell the teacher a better way for doing experiments.'

'Good old Angie, it must have been quite humiliating for the poor teacher. I wonder what Tilly's ambition will be when she is Angie's age.'

'Hey Tilly, what do you want to be when you grow up?', Joey asked his youngest daughter.

'I don't know yet', Tilly replied and went back to colouring in her picture of an aeroplane.

'Oh well, for now I am putting my money on her being an architect, she definitely has a creative side to her, she must have got that from you.'

Angie returned home from Cambridge excited. Caitlin and Joey and Tilly were all at the airport there waiting to meet her. She ran straight over to them.

'I got in , my place at Cambridge is secure. I already have more than enough credits for entry to the Biochemistry degree. They have even offered me a place on a programme at summer school that runs through August until term starts. I am so happy.'

The rest of the school year seemed to fly by after Angie arrived home from her Cambridge interview. Angie graduated with extra credits in science and was selected to make a speech for her graduating class. Joey finished his dissertation and was going on to do a post graduate specialisation in the fall. Even Tilly won a prize in her pre-school reading competition. She was one of the few advanced kids in the class that could already read alone and was currently working her way through books aimed at five to six year olds. Caitlin's latest book as usual went straight to the top of the charts when it came out and then it was time for Angie's graduation. Caitlin, Joey and Tilly had front row seats in the Degrassi auditorium.

'I can't believe how quick this day has come round. It seems like only yesterday she was a baby'. Joey looked proudly at his daughter as she took her diploma and Mr Simpson announced she would soon be going to Cambridge University to study Biochemistry. And then it was time for her to make her speech.

'I'm lucky. I have the best family and the best friends. Most of you know my obsession with science began at an early age. I have wanted to be a medical research scientist for as long as I can remember. I love science, but I also want to help people. This is the twenty first century and people are still dying of diseases, often ones little is known about, like those my own Mother died of many years ago. But there are common diseases that still need more research, so people don't die of them anymore. When I think of the work my Step Mum Caitlin used to do and the diseases she saw people dying and die of, it breaks my heart. And that's why I want to be a medical research scientist, to help contribute to finding possible cures, so people don't die of diseases anymore.

I've had the best years here at Degrassi. It is going to be hard leaving all my friends behind, that's something I am sure we are all going to find hard. But we must try our best to stay in touch and be there for each other, wherever we are in the world, whatever we are doing.

My teachers here at Degrassi have always supported me and encouraged me, so thank you all, especially Mrs Broadmere my science teacher and mentor whose classroom door I often darkened way after school hours.

But most of all I need to thank my own family, my Dad and my Step Mum Caitlin. You've always stood by me, been there for me, even when I was a complete brat as a younger teenager. It's because of you and your encouragement and love and support that I have been able to become the person I am today. I love you and I am going to miss you.'

After Angie sat down, leaving both Caitlin and Joey with tears in their eyes, Andrew stood up and made a speech about his time at Degrassi as a member of the science club and on the Basketball varsity team. And then a couple of other kids got up and spoke , one Caitlin recognised from her journalism talks and one she had never even seen before.

Afterwards Caitlin and Joey were taking Angie and Andrew out to dinner, before Angie and Andrew went off to celebrate with the rest of their friends. Sue had come to take Tilly home and sit with her until Caitlin and Joey arrived home.

'Congratulations again guys, high school graduates at last hey', Joey raised a toast to them.

'I still can't believe it, no more Degrassi in the fall, but Cambridge for me and Vancouver for Andrew.'

'I remember the excitement so well the summer before starting university and the anxieties. Being out on your own in the world for the first time, its scary, but also exciting', Caitlin was thinking back to the summer she had graduated.

'It's going to happen sooner rather than later for me. I'm leaving for Vancouver next week. I got a summer job out there and since Angie is going to be off to Cambridge in a few weeks anyway, I thought I may as well take it.', Andrew told them.

'I told Andrew there was no point him turning the job down when I'll be leaving in a few weeks anyway. Why prolong the agony?'

After dinner, Joey gave Angie and Andrew some dollars.

'Go and have a good time, just don't drink too much or go and do anything daft okay.'

'Thanks Dad', Angie and Andrew went off in to the distance and Caitlin and Joey headed for home.

'I can't believe Angie has graduated high school. I wonder if our own parents thought like this when we graduated high school.'

'I should imagine so. It does feel really strange and hard to believe though doesn't it. Maybe it won't feel so unreal when Tilly graduates.'

'Well talk about one extreme to the other. At Angie's graduation we were amongst the youngest parents there, at Tilly's we will probably be amongst the oldest.'

'I wonder how Spike and Snake felt back at Emma's graduation, they must have felt really young and out of place.'

Then the summer really kicked in and with it Angie's last two months at home. She was going to Cambridge at the end of the last week in July. The first week of the holiday's Angie was barely at home, spending all the time she could with Andrew before he left. And when he finally did after a tearful goodbye at the airport, she confided in Caitlin just how heartbroken she was.

'There is a part of me that just wants to follow him straight to Vancouver now. But I know I can't do that. We chose the universities that were best for us. We are going to try and stay together though and give the long distance thing a go.'

'Angie, I know it hurts, but just try and think of all the new and exciting things that are going to happen to you once you get to Cambridge.'

'So you all packed and ready to go?',, four weeks later Angie was ready to go to the airport.

'I can't believe I won't be home again until Christmas', Angie said on the way to the airport.

'Angie , the time Christmas comes, you will be having such a good time you probably won't want to come home and see us and that's fine if you don't. Just make sure you let us know okay.'

'I can't imagine not wanting to come home for Christmas.'

'But today Angie, is the start of the rest of your life', said Joey as they got out of the taxi and went to get a trolley for Angie's luggage.

What Angie didn't know was there was a surprise waiting for her at the airport. Caitlin and Joey had arranged to meet Craig at the coffee shop they always used on the departures concourse.

They checked Angie's luggage in at the first class check-in and then took her off to meet up with her big brother.

Craig was already there and stood up when he saw them.

'I couldn't let my little sister go off to England without coming to see her off.'

It had been a long time since Craig and Angie had seen each other, he could hardly believe his little sister was about to start university.

'I'm often in London you know. You will have to come down and see me one weekend when I'm there. That's if your not too busy with your new geeky science friends of course.'

They took pictures and got one taken of the whole family by one of the waiting staff in the coffee shop and then went to print it straight off at one of the digital photo printing booths, so Angie was able to take a copy with her.

And then the moment they were all dreading came, it was time to say goodbye to Angie as her plane would soon be boarding.

'Thanks for coming to see me Craig', Angie hugged her brother goodbye. That was the easy part, she was used to him not being around much. The she hugged her little sister for a long time.

'I'm going to miss you so much Tilly. I'll be home to see you at Christmas, I promise.'

The tears were already rolling down her face when she then turned to hug Caitlin goodbye and then came the hardest goodbye of all, her Dad. She really hadn't known leaving was going to be this hard.

'I love you Dad. You're the best.'

'And so are you Angie. I love you. Good luck. Now you go and get on you way to becoming a brilliant scientist. Make us even prouder than we already are.'

And then Joey let her go and she went through the security gate towards the airside departures lounge. She only looked back once to give a brief wave and then she was boarding the plane.

Joey and Caitlin said they would wait round at the airport with Craig and catch up as he had a flight to catch in a couple of hours to Halifax, where he had a number of gigs in the next week, all of which were part of his latest sell out tour. Tilly fell asleep in Caitlin's arms in the departures lounge while they were waiting for Craig's flight to finally board as it was delayed by almost two hours.

It was just gone eleven in the evening when they finally did get home from the airport and put Tilly to bed. Then Caitlin and Joey went and sat out on the balcony, it was still a hot summers night.

'It feels so strange, knowing Angie won't be home again now until Christmas. This is going to take some getting used to.'

'I know', Caitlin kissed her husband and then they went inside to watch the latest instalment of the show that Ellie Nash was presenting.

'Wow, she is good, even better than I thought she would be.'

'Well, she did have the best teacher ever.'

'Thanks', Caitlin then kissed Joey hard on the lips and soon they had lost all interest in the show that had come on following Ellie's.

The next morning they were both tired.

'This is your fault Joey Jeremiah, keeping me up all night', she teased him as she got her stuff ready for day teaching at the Degrassi summer school programme.

'Ha, you started it.'

'And you wouldn't let it finish, not that I didn't enjoy every minute of it.'

'And if it weren't for the little fact of work, I would take you back to bed for the rest of the day.'

'Well Joey Jeremiah you had better get those thoughts out of your head and go and get our daughter up. I'll see you both in the park at lunchtime.'

As usual Caitlin walked out the door with a spring in her step, life was still good. On her way to Degrassi she got a text message from Joey _missing you already_, so she sent one back _can't wait to see you at lunchtime_ and then she entered the halls of Degrassi for another day teaching what could possibly be some of Canada's future journalists.

Chapter four coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 Together Forever At Last

_As in the previous chapters I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. Degrassi and its characters belong to the original producers, writers etc….. of the show. This is purely fan fiction for other fans of the show._

Chapter Four

And In To The Future

It all seemed to be happening the year of Joey and Caitlin's tenth wedding anniversary. Tilly was eight years old now and Angie was Twenty-three, a fact that really did make Joey feel old.

'We are both knocking fifty', Caitlin reminded him. She could hardly believe it herself, the past ten years since she had married Joey had just seemed to fly by.

'I can't believe my eldest daughter is getting married next week'.

'I know. I am pleased for her and Angie and that they managed to work it with the long distance thing. He is a nice boy.'

'I know, if I had to pick a husband for my daughter it would be him. They have the new apartment sorted in Cambridge now. Angie is one busy young lady, doing her Phd and working at the stem cell research centre. She is turning out just like her step mum, work, work, work.'

'I guess she does sound a bit like me when I was her age.'

Angie and Andrew were getting married at home in Toronto and they were due to arrive early this evening.

Tilly was going to be a bridesmaid and Angie hadn't wanted anyone but Caitlin as her Matron of Honour.

'Don't you think I'm a bit old for that Angie?', Caitlin had asked.

'No and there are only two bridesmaids I want, Tilly and you.'

'In that case I'm honoured.'

Caitlin had always wanted to be a bridesmaid as a child and young teenager, but had never gotten the chance, not even at her brothers wedding. Now as an adult, she was about to have a second go. And if there ever was a third time at least she wouldn't have to worry about the old fashioned superstition of never being a bride.

Angie and Andrew's wedding was due to take place exactly one week before Joey and Caitlin's tenth wedding anniversary. Craig was a confirmed guess and he would be staying in the old apartment below the penthouse, as he and Angie often did when they visited.

'It's all systems go, so much planning. I am so glad we had a small private ceremony', Joey put down the phone, after another yet unsuccessful phone call to the caterers.

'If we had planned the works, we would have probably fallen out over it', Caitlin smiled, thinking of their previous two unsuccessful engagements.

'What are you laughing at?'

'Nothing Joey, just thinking. Anyway, its time to pick Tilly up from school. You coming?'

'Of course, with my crazy work schedule and the wedding , it is going to be the only day this week I get the chance.'

Joey was well known for his work with teenagers with illnesses such as bi-polar that could sometimes make them violent. His appointments were always fully booked and he had a patient waiting list at the private practice he worked at in downtown Toronto. Some of Joey's colleagues had published books and often asked him if and when he was going to write one.

'Never', he always told them 'My emphasis is on doing. Besides writing has never really been my forte, that talent lies with my wife.'

Caitlin now had over twenty bestselling books to her name and she was still going strong. She was not just Canada's, but the worlds most renowned non-fiction author. She also still took two guest lectures a week at Degrassi and ran the summer journalism programme for the students.

Outside the school, Tilly was over excited.

'We got a new teacher today, she is really nice, much better than Mrs Butterton, I hated her.'

'What happened to Mrs Butterton?', Joey asked.

'She left unexpectedly. She had to move to London to look after her elderly sister. She didn't want to commute all that way every day.'

'So who is your new teacher?'

'Ms Brodie. Not Miss or Mrs but Ms. That's the first thing she made clear. She says she knows you.'

'Most people know of us Tilly, what with all the pictures on the back of my book jackets', Caitlin explained.

'No, you don't' get it. She called the register and paused at my name. She then asked me if my parents were Caitlin Ryan and Joey Jeremiah. And when I said yes, she said she went to high school with you.'

'Brodie, Melanie Brodie?'

'Yes, she said you would know her better as Melanie.'

'I can't believe it. I haven't seen her since high school. Melanie and I were quite good friends in junior high.'

'She said she is looking forward to meeting you again at the next parents evening.'

'I'm sure as hell looking forward to meeting her again after all these years.'

Just when Caitlin and Joey thought they were done with finding all their old school friends from their now very distant school days, Caitlin realised she had completely forgotten about Melanie Brodie and Kathleen, the girl Melanie had hung round with most of the time.

When they arrived home though, there was no more time for reminiscing as Andrew and Angie had arrived and Joey started to cook the dinner. Angie and Andrew didn't say much before they all sat down at the table. Caitlin just thought the pair of them must have the last minute jitters.

'So guys, I had yet another row with the caterers on your behalf this afternoon', Joey told them.

'Dad, please don't mention the wedding', pleaded Angie.

'I get it. You have been planning it for so long you must be sick of hearing about it', Caitlin felt for them, they were so young too.

'Actually it isn't that at all Caitlin', Andrew who hadn't said a word so far, finally spoke.

'Andrew, just leave it', Angie pleaded with tears in her eyes.

'No Angie, why should I? Why should we carry on the pretence any longer?', Andrew was angry.

'Cool it guys', Joey looked at the both of them 'Come on, what is going on?'

'The wedding is off', Angie told them, looking down at her half eaten plate of pasta.

'What? Why?', Caitlin wasn't shocked, from the way they had been since they arrived, but she was still surprised.

'Because', Andrew stood up 'Because your daughter is a slut.'

Andrew left then, leaving Angie at the table in tears.

'Don't you love Andrew anymore?', Tilly asked her big sister.

'Of course I do Tilly. I still love Andrew. But Andrew doesn't love me anymore', tears were streaming down Angie's face now.

'Okay Angie, let me take Tilly to bed and then we can all talk', Caitlin left Joey to comfort Angie in the meantime.

'But it's only half past eight Mummy', Tilly moaned.

'And that is exactly the time you go to bed every night on a school night. And besides , Daddy and I need to talk to Angie okay. You can stay up late at the weekend I promise.'

Back in the kitchen Joey had put the tirmasu he had made especially for Angie back in the fridge and he made three strong cups of coffee for them all to drink in the lounge. Angie was sat staring out at the sea on the sofa when he handed her , her coffee. They were still sat in silence when Caitlin rejoined them in the lounge.

'I don't know, Tilly is always hard to get to bed, you always hated getting out of it in the mornings.'

'I still do', Angie told them and sipped her coffee.

'Are you going to tell us what happened?', Joey asked.

'You heard Andrew, I ruined everything.'

'Care to elaborate?', Caitlin asked.

'It's not the sort of thing you really want to have to talk about with your parents.'

'Try us', Joey sipped his coffee and looked at his daughter.

'Okay, I was in the lab one night, working late as usual and I got to thinking about the wedding and everything. I was working late with Tom, who is about ten years older than me and we got talking. I had always been attracted to him, but tried not to let it show. He asked me out and I told him I was engaged. Anyway, despite what I told him, at the end of the night we ended up kissing in the lab. Then I invited him back to my apartment. You can guess the rest.'

'You had a one night stand behind Andrews back?', Caitlin asked.

'At the time I told myself it was only going to be a one night stand, just so I knew what it was like with someone other than Andrew. But Tom wanted to keep on seeing me and I couldn't resist. After all, Andrew still wasn't due to join me for a few months. He was still miles away finishing up his contract in Vancouver. I hate having to admit this to my parents, but I know I didn't love Tom. I wasn't in love with Tom. I still loved Andrew, but I just enjoyed having sex with Tom.'

'How long did this go on for?', Caitlin asked, as the same time trying to keep herself from having flashbacks of a painful summer now so long ago and she could tell Joey was thinking the same.

'Right up until two weeks ago. The original plan was for Andrew to join me the week before we flew out here for the wedding. But he turned up a week early to surprise me. Of course he has had a key to the apartment since I got it. He walked right in on me and Tom having sex in the lounge. He walked right out again and we haven't really spoken much since.'

'How come you still arrived together?', Caitlin wondered thinking Angie would have wanted to be as far away from Angie as possible.

'We pre-booked seats on the plane ages ago. We met on the plane, boarded separately and the only time he spoke to me during the whole flight was to call me a slut over and over. The worst part is, I still love him, so much, I still want to marry him and now I've lost him forever.'

'Angie, maybe not. Maybe you guys can still work things out', Caitlin was thinking.

'I don't see how, he hates me.'

'Andrew is very , very hurt right now Angie and who could blame him? I know how he feels, trust me. However, I don't think he hates you. If he hated you he wouldn't have come here tonight, he wouldn't even have bothered to turn up on the same flight as you. He would be screaming about cancelling all the wedding plans.' Caitlin felt for both Angie and Andrew right now.

'Joey, I never ever thought I would say this, but it appears after all these years Tessa Campinelli may have her uses after all.'

'What', said Joey, nearly choking on his coffee. He hadn't heard that name for years and it was the last one he ever expected to hear come from Caitlin's mouth.

'Tell her Joey. Tell her about that summer you cheated on me with Tessa. Let her realise it doesn't have to be the end. But it has to be sorted now, before they end up with too many years of wasted if's and maybe's, before finally getting together, just like we did.'

They then spent the next hour and a half digging up memories of what had turned in to a very painful end to the summer for Joey and Caitlin when they were in their late teens. As they told the story, Caitlin and Joey held each other close, knowing how painful it was for each of them, but how it was more important for Angie than ever to hear this right now.

'I don't want to have to wait years and years to be together with Andrew again, not like you too did.'

'Then you have to go and talk to Andrew, tell him that you still love him, how sorry you are and that you want to work things out.'

'Maybe in the morning', Angie said.

'No, now. He probably only went as far as the downstairs apartment, if not , you can take my car', Joey told her.

'Thanks Dad, you're the best'.

Angie picked up her Dad's car keys just in case and left to find Andrew.

'That was a turn up for the books', Catilin settled back down cuddling Joey on the sofa.

'I just hope they work it out. And not just because of the money we have spent on the wedding either.'

'Me too Joey. It's a shame. I wonder what this Tom was like.'

'We could always google him. If we got to the Cambridge university research centre website. All the research scientists on there have profiles. Angie has one.'

'Okay, lets do it.'

After booting up Joey's laptop, it didn't take them long to find the only man that could fit the bill.

'Here we are , Tom Watson, thirty three, umm, not bad, if I was a single woman , ten years younger', Caitlin joked.

'He's married', Joey pointed out.

'What?'

'Look here, marital status, married to Debbie Watson, a school teacher for ten years. Two children, Carrie, age four and Ben aged seven.'

'Oh my god, what the heck did Angie get herself in to ?'

'One real fine mess by the look of things. Lets just hope it really is over for good.'

They were still not sure if there was going to be a wedding, but Joey was taking the week off work still anyway and Caitlin was taking a week off from her work too. They hadn't seen Angie since she had left to talk to Andrew the previous evening.

'All the arrangements are made now. We may as well just leave them as they are until we know one way or another', Caitlin suggested.

'I was hoping she would have called by now.'

'Come on Joey, this has been a long day of doing nothing waiting for Angie to call. Angie and Andrew are grown-ups. Come on, lets go and get Tilly from school.'

Picking Tilly up from school was a welcome relief, especially when Tilly dragged her teacher out to meet them.

'Ms Brodie, this is my Mummy and Daddy.'

'Melanie. I can't believe it, after all these years. How are you?'

'I'm fine. I only moved back to the city a few months ago. I was on the schools teaching pool and they phoned me and said they need someone here for the year to take the place of Mrs Butterton. I couldn't turn down a job just round the corner from my old school could I?'

'Not when it's the school most of the kids here will move on to , including Tilly. So how long you been teaching?'

'Exactly twenty years. I started teaching the same year my son Eric was born. It was also the same year I got divorced, after a very short , disastrous marriage. I was living in Montreal and stayed there, but after Eric went away to university I thought a lot about moving back home, so here I am. I did it all too young.'

'If your finished for the day, why don't you come out for coffee with us. I would invite you to our place, but our daughter and her fiance are having some problems and the wedding is next week', Joey explained.

'That's fine. I know a good coffee shop. Can you believe a couple more years and it will be thirty years since we left Degrassi?'

'Mad isn't it, come on Tilly, we're all going for some coffee, well juice in your case.'

They went to Melanie's favourite coffee shop in downtown Toronto, on Yonge Street near all the souvenir shops.

'Melanie, whatever happened to Kathleen?'

'I haven't seen her since university, but I know she graduated with a degree in biomedical science. We both went to U of T, but we didn't speak to each other much. We had our own group of friends from our own courses, including my future husband. Want to see a picture of my son?'

'Sure'.

Melanie proudly took a picture out of her purse.

'Handsome', Caitlin commented.

'He takes after his father', Melanie admitted.

They spent over an hour chatting with Melanie and then she gave them a lift home as they had walked to the school to collect Tilly. When they got home Angie was there, but there was no sign of Andrew.

'He's staying at his parents. He wouldn't even talk to me', Angie said sadly 'I guess the wedding really is off.'

'Angie, did you know Tom was married?', Caitlin asked.

'Of course I did', Angie admitted.

'So how come you omitted to tell us that?', Joey asked her.

'Because you were always proud of me. And now I've made a huge mistake and I didn't want you to think even less of me than you already do.'

'Angie', Joey looked at his daughter and then his wife 'Everyone makes mistakes, its part of life. Of course we don't think any less of you. Wouldn't I be a hypocrite if I did?'

'Thanks dad, I wish, I wish…………..', tears were once more streaming down Angie's face. 'I wish all I still cared about was science, like when I was younger. I wish work was all I cared about.'

'Angie, no you don't', Caitlin told her 'Making your life all work is no fun. Sure, it can take away the pain for a while, I'm not going to deny that, but the minute you stop to think , you are miserable. Trust me Angie, I've been down that road more than once in my life.'

'Are you going to try and talk to Andrew again tonight?', Joey asked her. 'He will have to talk to you eventually.'

'I know Dad. I still love him so much. I still want to marry him and be with him forever.'

'Then the relationship must be worth fighting for', Caitlin looked over at Joey and smiled.

After Angie left, Caitlin and Joey decided they would definitely leave all the wedding plans as they were for now.

'If it doesn't take place, we have already spent the money anyway Only if she decides later on to get married, she will have to pay for it herself. We aren't forking out thousands of dollars again. Lets just hope it doesn't come to that after all', Joey put the laptop down with all the wedding accounts on.

'Maybe I should talk to Andrew', Caitlin wondered.

'No Caitlin. They need to sort it out for themselves.'

'I know, I was just thinking out loud.'

'Don't think, just kiss', Joey grazed her lips with his.

'Tilly may hate bed time, but I love it', Caitlin kissed him back.

'Caitlin Ryan, you are one dirty old woman', Joey teased.

'Dirty middle aged woman if you don't mind', she laughed and then kissed him again and then raced him to their bedroom.

When Angie did arrive home, she wasn't alone, but it was gone midnight and everyone had already gone to bed.

'They will have to wait until the morning', Angie told him and then led him not to the downstairs apartment but to her old bedroom that was still made up for her is she chose to stay in there when she visited.

Angie heard Joey and Caitlin get up and take Tilly to school and both of them moaning about wasting a week off from work if the wedding didn't take place. At least she had some good news for them there. And the even better news was it was today that Craig was arriving. He was going to be an usher at the wedding

When Joey and Caitlin got home, Angie and Andrew were in the lounge and Caitlin noticed they were holding hands.

'Your week off hasn't been wasted. Andrew and I talked all day and all night. The wedding is back on.'

'Congratulations. Does that mean we can go and pick the dresses up from the boutique this afternoon as planned then?'

'Of course, I can go with you and Tilly after I pick her up from school', Caitlin told Angie.

'And Andrew and I can go and pick Craig up from the airport and then go pick our tuxes up.'

'Great, all systems go again', Angie smiled for the first time since she had arrived home.

The next few days were a whirlwind of final arrangements and then the day arrived. Andrew left the downstairs apartment early with his best man Neil and Craig and the other usher, another old school friend of Andrew's.

'So when you getting married Craig?', Andrew asked.

'Never, if can help it', he told them 'Why would I ever want to get married? I'm a rock star. I've got women falling at my feet and to think I once thought of getting married before I was even out of high school. Now I may be over thirty, but can't imagine anything worse. No offence, I mean, I just know its not right for me. I have wrote a song especially for you and Angie though. You guys are good together. I always thought you would end up getting married.'

Back in Joey and Caitlin's penthouse, it was madness now the photographer had arrived. Everyone was all dressed and ready to go. Tilly was so excited , it was almost impossible to calm her down. Caitlin had let the beautician use minimal make-up on Tilly and Tilly was so excited at being allowed to wear it for the first time in her life, even if it was only a bit of eyeshadow, lipstick and blusher. It brought tears to Caitlin's eyes, her little girl was growing up so fast.

The photographer took a family photograph before Caitlin and Tilly left in the bridesmaids car.

'We will have some more done later on with Craig', Joey told Angie as they waved Caitlin and Tilly off from the balcony. 'Well Kid, not much longer now. Want a brandy? A cigarette? Something to calm your nerves.'

'I'll pass on the cigarette.'

'Good, its not like there is any in the house anyway since none of us smoke. How about the brandy though? I'm having one.'

'Yes please Dad.'

Joey went over to the drinks cabinet to pour the brandy's.

'Cheers', they clinked glasses 'To my beautiful, intelligent daughter. I'm so proud of you. I am so pleased you and Andrew are putting the past behind you. Just like Caitlin and I did eventually, though I am so glad you two didn't have to wait as long. I wouldn't want you to be miserable for years and years like I was. Congratulations Angie.'

Joey hugged his daughter and then it was time to head off to the church where Andrew and everyone else was waiting.

There were lots of tears through the service, Caitlin was wondering if Angie had outdone her on the tear front from her own wedding day. Caitlin concluded she had, Angie cried all the way through the ceremony.

At the reception afterwards, once they had seen Angie and Andrew off on their honeymoon, Joey had a surprise for Caitlin.

'Now we've got the eldest daughter sorted and married, I decided we should take a break ourselves. So next week Tilly is staying with your Mum and we are going back to Chicago for a second honeymoon.'

'Joey, what a nice surprise. I think we need the break after all the drama of this week before we both get back to work.'

'I couldn't agree more, come on lets dance.'

Once again they found themselves dancing to a very old ballad, one they had danced to themselves back in high school, but the tune was as popular today as it ever was.

When the time came for everyone else to leave the reception it was time to say goodbye to Craig at the same time. He was heading for a big gig in LA straight from the reception. Though he only just about made it out of reception in one piece, he had a lot of groupies Angie's age and a lot of her friends had begged him for his autograph at the reception. Not that he minded, it was all part of being a rock star.

Tilly was exhausted when they arrived home, having stayed awake through the whole evening and had to be dragged off the dance floor by her parents when it was time to leave. She had been dancing with some of Angie's friends, who all adored Tilly. When her parents put her to bed, she was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

'That has to be the first time in a long time we haven't had to practically beg her to go to bed', Caitlin climbed in to bed, exhausted herself.

And then Caitlin and Joey were headed off back to Chicago to celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary. They visited all their favourite places in the city as usual and spent their last evening sipping cocktails once more in the _Signature Lounge_. It was Caitlin's favourite view in the whole world. She sipped the last of her Mojito and took Joey's hand.

'Come on, lets make the most of our last night alone in the hotel'.

'Oh , I intend to. Time alone with my sexy wife. Who could want more?', Joey kissed Caitlin and then they headed back to their hotel.

A couple of months after their tenth wedding anniversary Joey and Caitlin decided it was time to get everyone together and have one of their now legendary parties. It had been a while since they had one and as usual the guest list was even longer. Recently more old faces from their schooldays had added profiles to the Degrassi alumni site , Michelle, BLT and Kathleen. Though as BLT claimed in his profile nobody called him by his old high school nickname anymore, these days he was Bryant to all his friends and family and Coach Bryant to the high school kids he coached.

Caitlin hadn't known Bryant that well in school, except when she had watched him in basketball games.

'So Bryant, where are your family tonight?', Caitlin asked him.

'The usual. My teenage daughters are out with their boyfriends that I hate and my wife Selina is working as usual.'

'That's a shame, it would have been nice to see everyone again with all their families.'

'It would, but it's a long way to come from PEI just for one night.'

'How come you ended up living there anyway?'

'After my not so spectacular basketball career ended, it was the first place I was offered a coaches job. I've been there for fifteen years now. My daughters were born there, Selina loves it, she was never really a big city girl.'

Joey rejoined them then and slung his arm over Caitlin's shoulders.

'Bryant, after all this time, wow. You still shooting baskets?'

'Only on the weekends. In the week I teach others how to shoot baskets. Hey is that Kathleen over there with Melanie?'

Caitlin glanced over to where the two women were chatting by the window.

'It sure is, come on, lets go and say hello.'

Kathleen and Melanie had been reminiscing with Spike and Snake and Melanie and Snake were talking about the differences in between teaching elementary and junior high and high school kids.

Kathleen was talking about the latest work she had been doing at the lab she worked in in Calgary.

'It's a real shame my daughter Angie is on honeymoon. She would love to meet a fellow scientist.' Joey told her, pointing to a picture of Angie on the wall, from when she graduated with her first class biochemistry degree from Cambridge.

'Never saw the point in having children myself, such an inconvenience.' Kathleen clearly hadn't changed much over the years.

'And do you have a partner Kathleen? Or don't you see the point in relationships either?' Bryant asked her.

'Actually I've got two ex-husbands and I'm currently working on divorcing husband number three.'

'That figures', Bryant smiled and then when to catch up with Simon and Alexa, whose twins were just a few years older than Tilly.

Michelle was out on the terrace alone. She still hadn't gotten over the shyness she had experienced as a teenager. Despite the fact these were her friends, friends that she had spent the most awkward years of her life with, she really didn't know what to say to them. They all appeared to be super successful, well most of them anyway, especially Caitlin and Joey. What could she say to any of them that would be of any interest? She had been in the same boring job in the bank ever since graduating university. She was one of the banks longest serving employees. Her personal life was boring. She had an equally boring husband who also worked in the bank and two equally boring children, Paul who was now nine and Caroline who was now seventeen. She loved them all dearly, but sometimes she just wished her life had turned out differently, that she had done things differently.

'Michelle, don't tell me you're a secret smoker too?', that was Bryant or BLT as she had always known him.

'Not at all. I just wanted to get away from the crowd. I'm still not comfortable with crowds, even with people I know.'

'Still the same shy Michelle, even after all these years', Bryant smiled and lit up a cigarette.

'How long have you smoked?'

'I've been a secret smoker since high school, just after we stopped going out.'

'But you've been a grown up for quite some time now. Why not just tell people?'

'I'm a sportsmen and a sports coach. I'm supposed to be part of the anti-brigade. Besides I've been trying to give up.'

'How long you been trying to give up?'

'About twenty years', and then they both laughed together.

They had once been high school sweethearts , until the summer she went away and Bryant met someone else. But all that was in the very distant past now. So when he asked her back inside to dance and remember the good times, she could hardly turn him down.

'I feel so old, I can't believe Emma's over thirty', Spike to said Snake as they danced.

'Yes, but you did start young and besides, at least Jack's still a teenager to make us feel young', Snake kissed his wife.

Joey and Caitlin were in the kitchen taking out some more snacks the caterers had left for them.

'Each party we have seems to be crazier than the last. Don't you think we are getting too old for partying?', Joey joked.

'No way Joey. Remember when we were coming up for forty, well they said forty was the new thirty and now they are saying fifty is the new forty, so bring it on, life does begin at forty after all', Caitlin laughed at her own theory, kissed Joey on the cheek and headed back in to their huge packed lounge and sat down with Maya.

Maya still lived in Toronto, but they didn't have a chance to catch up that often. Maya was a counsellor that worked with children with physical disabilities fit in to mainstream schooling just as she had herself.

There was still one big secret Caitlin didn't know though. All the guests that didn't live locally would be staying in Toronto for at least two more nights, either with relatives or in hotels. Because unbeknown to Caitlin CQJH were doing a _These Are Your Days_ show, especially in her honour. It was the shows updater version of another old programme _This Is Your Life_ and followed a similar format. Caitlin had won so many outstanding achievement awards for her work over the years. But they had decided the time was right to have the show for her as this year was the twentieth anniversary of when _Ryan's Planet_ had first aired. They had already released a new special edition of the DVD box set for the anniversary.

Caitlin thought she was just going to her old station to do an interview on the chat show. She hadn't a clue it was just a ploy to get her there for _These Are Your Days_. She hadn't a clue that she was going to have an entire show in her honour, with family and friends and everyone that was still living and had ever meant anything to her in her life to date. It was going to go out live in Canada, as the show always did, but would be shown in the states, the UK, Australia and New Zealand a few weeks after.

_And she hasn't a clue_, Joey thought to himself. He had assisted the producers a lot making sure they could arrange to get everyone in Toronto. Then Caitlin caught him smiling across at her.

'And what are you smiling at Joey Jeremiah?'

'I was just thinking how lucky I was', he came over and kissed her. 'It's good to see you Maya. Another workaholic, that kind of thing must have run in our year at Degrassi.'

'Talking of work, I have a client I am going to recommend to see you', she told him.

Maya and Melanie had worked with Joey a lot helping the producers get organised for the show.

'I remember at Simon and Alexa's wedding I told Caitlin she was going to be famous one day. She was always going to be the famous one amongst us.'

'Says the most sought after child psychologist in Ontario', Maya had pointed out.

'Yes but the difference is, no one has heard of me professionally outside Canada. I don't think I would want to be famous like that. I'll leave that to the likes of Caitlin and Craig.'

Joey was recalling that conversation they had had one Saturday, they were digging out old photographs while Caitlin was at a meeting with her editor.

The day after the party Caitlin and Joey went back to work. Caitlin's latest book was on nuclear energy and nuclear waste, a topic she felt had been neglected by many environmentalists in recent years.

'Can you pick Tilly up from school on your way home today? I have so much to get done', she asked Joey.

'Sure not a problem. Happy writing.'

In fact the arrangement suited Joey fine, he could pop in to the TV station and finalise plans with Tomas for the show.

'So Caitlin thinks she is coming here for her interview at seven tomorrow evening. I've told her to be here for make-up at six. Then when she is all ready, we will spring the surprise on her. And then we go through the family history and you all come and join her one by one. This is going to be the most exciting episode of the show I've done in years.'

Outside the school, Joey reminded Melanie of the details when he picked Tilly up.

'As if I'd miss it for anything.'

In his car Joey reminded Tilly to remember it was all a top secret.

'Remember, this is a big surprise for Mummy okay.'

'Okay, is Ms Brodie going to be there too?'

'Of course she is, you heard her. Even your big sister is coming back from England especially, even though she hasn't been back from her honeymoon long.

Caitlin was trying to decide what to wear as a guest on Tomas's chat show. In the end she decided to go with a classic two piece black suit. It was an old faithful, one she had bought just before she finally married Joey. A car was going to pick them up and Joey and Tilly were going to be special guests in the audience.

When they arrived Caitlin was separated from Joey and Tilly straight away as she was whizzed off to make-up. Tomas came in just a few minutes before she was due for her spot, unaware she was already being filmed by the hidden cameras.

'So am I the last guest on tonight?', Caitlin asked Tomas.

'And the first. Your actually the only guest this evening. Because Caitlin Ryan, _These Are Your Days_ ', Tomas had the famous great big green book in his hand.

'Oh my god, I don't believe it', Caitlin was shocked.

A few minutes later Caitlin was sat down comfortably in the chair that had been set in front of the screen especially for her.

'Born Caitlin Ryan in Toronto in March nineteen seventy-two', Tomas began 'You are an environmentalist, journalist, author, mentor, teacher, not to mention a wife and mother…………….'

After Tomas's basic introduction Joey and Tilly came out and hugged her and sat down on the chairs next to her. Then came her own Mother, followed by Angie and Craig. Surrounded by her family Caitlin was in tears as Tomas carried on and began talking about her school days. Her elementary schoolteacher, Mr Radditch, who was now in his seventies and two of her old university professors also now in their seventies appeared through the screen to join her next.

After introducing all her old school friends, Tomas began talking about her long and successful career to date. So many people came that she had been lucky enough to work with over the years, including Ellie Nash, who was now nearly as famous as Caitlin herself. The final guest to arrive through the screen door was her editor, who she had been working with ever since she began writing her books on environmental issues.

After the show was over there was a party for all the guest at the TV station and it was midnight when they all got home.

'God knows how we are going to get you up for school in the morning', Caitlin said to Tilly as she and Joey tucked her in to bed.

Caitlin and Joey still on a buzz from the show, went through in to the kitchen for some coffee.

'You must have been in on that for ages', Caitlin commented.

'You got me, guilty as charged. Tomas first contacted me about three months ago, as soon as he heard about the twentieth anniversary box set of _Ryan's Planet_ being released. Melanie and Maya helped a lot too.'

'Well thank you so much.'

'I didn't really do much.'

'I wasn't talking about the show. I meant thank you for being you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Well and Tilly of course. I could live without the fame, but I couldn't live without you. That's something tonight really brought home to me once more.'

Caitlin was still overwhelmed with emotion from the show.

'And you won't ever have to', Joey took her back in his arms. 'You see I couldn't ever imagine life without you now Caitlin Ryan. I love you so much.'

'And I love you Joey Jeremiah. I always have and always will.'

Then they drew apart, finished their coffee's, and went to bed ready to face another day of work the next day.

THE END.

Well that's all folks. I thought that was the right place to end it. I hope all the Jaitlin fans enjoyed it.


End file.
